


锤盾情景剧之PeachCheezo

by sad_face_smile



Series: 锤盾情景剧 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thundershield - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_face_smile/pseuds/sad_face_smile
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: 锤盾情景剧 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675174
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

锤盾 MCU平行宇宙  
不定期掉落零零碎碎的小故事  
咸酥甜蜜的adult向小饼干

白色情人节贺文  
本集题目Peach Cheezo  
取自喜茶芝芝白桃的官方翻译  
原梗来自甜茶在CMBYN中的桃戏

感谢海桃演绎的最好的锤盾  
感谢诸位神仙小可爱的脑洞  
啰嗦段落拙劣文笔都是我的  
——————————

史蒂夫还没走到公寓门口就听见里面的动静了，叮叮咣咣好不热闹，伴随着道格的哼唧声，和索尔絮絮叨叨的温柔嗓音。也许是因为神域的文化传统，阿斯加德大王子有个很有趣的小习惯，他经常会跟小动物交谈。之所以我说他们是在交谈而不是在聊天，是因为索尔与小动物展开对话的方式，充满了众生平等的禅味儿。

“……你不应该把奶油盆叼走，看看这里，看看你都做了什么，厨房的地面被你弄得一团糟。莫要再装可怜了，哼哼唧唧不是有担当的男人该做的事情。虽然我知道这并非你的本意，谁能怪你呢，中庭这类轻乳酪打发之后闻起来确实格外美味……嘿，停下，芬里尔！”

哦，对了，与史蒂夫那简单粗暴“就叫狗吧”的取名方式不同，索尔正经八百地给这只小狗崽儿起了个拗口的北欧名字，史蒂夫和他在取名这件事情上的观点背道而驰但是同样固执，最终狗崽儿也不太确定自己的名字到底是什么，不过要说生物真是充满了天然狡黠的灵性，它很快就捕捉到了诀窍，尽管索尔更高更强壮看起来更像一家之主，但只要史蒂夫在，它就是道格，史蒂夫不在，它才会变成芬里尔。

在中庭待得久了，索尔曾经的莎士比亚戏剧范儿说话方式已经被自己的小伙伴们同化了许多，也学会了不少街头俚语。然而无论措辞如何普通平和，他语气中那种过分庄重的质感始终还在，当他愿意，简简单单的一句话也可以说得颇具王（中）者（二）之（气）风（质）。

“……我不会再说第二遍，立刻放下，否则你将面对雷霆之神的怒……好的，乖孩子，芬里尔。”

史蒂夫笑着摇了摇头，掏出钥匙打开了门，一道黑影从厨房嗖一下飞过来扑进自己怀里：“我回来……唔……道格！停下！怎么满爪子都是奶油？”他反手将小家伙夹在胳膊底下，用袖子抹了抹脸，“你们两个在忙什么？”

索尔偏过头跟走到身后的爱人亲了亲嘴，眼睛还在盯着手里嗡嗡作响的电动打蛋器：“我在搅发奶油……身为雷霆之神，我能甩动妙尔尼尔飞上十万英尺的高空，也能将众神之父的长矛旋转成密不透风的光之护盾，”雷神英俊的脸上露出一点苦恼的表情，“但是我却无法将奶油搅打成干……干性什么来着？娜塔莎说必须要呈现一个尾端挺立的小尖尖……”

“怎么想起来弄这个了？”Steve不在意地随手从碗里捞了两指头的奶油放进嘴里吮了吮，“唔，这次买对了，我喜欢这个味道。”

“什么味道？”眼角余光扫到史蒂夫舔手指的样子，雷神大人手上顿时一松，打蛋器自动停止运作，被心猿意马的主人弃之不顾抛在盆里，索尔腾出手一把将人搂住抵在自己和料理台之间，“让我尝尝，嗯？”

史蒂夫又从碗里捞了一把，老老实实地送到对方嘴里：“双倍浓郁的风味，淡盐，微糖……”他的声音渐渐低了下来，尾音被两人交缠的吻模糊成了一声喘息，半打发的奶油里面充盈着无数细密的泡沫，它们在舌尖的轻柔摩擦中逐渐消泡，浓郁的乳香裹挟着一场又一场微不足道却又稠密瓷实的爆炸，撩拨着敏感味蕾的一次又一次缴械。

小狼狗崽儿趁机从两位主人之间挤出来，一头扎进奶油盆里“吧唧吧唧”大吃特吃。待到史蒂夫发现它干的好事，紧急叫停了一场厨房普雷，小黑狗已经变成了斑点狗101，索尔的打发奶油计划也彻底宣告失败。

“所以你大费周章打奶油就是为了做一杯饮料？”史蒂夫把小狗按在浴缸里洗澡，满手都是泡沫，“……冲水吧。”

“哦，”站在一边的索尔举起花洒从小狗崽儿的后脖颈子缓慢向下冲洗着，“不是一杯饮料，是那杯饮料。”他朝史蒂夫饱含深意地眨了眨眼，不出意外接收到对方扫过来的一记眼刀，附加一对红通通的耳朵。

说起那杯饮料，话可就长了，故事还得往前推很久很久，那时候啊，我们的二位主人公甚至还没有在一起。

那是一个简直足以载入史册的酷暑，北美地区整个笼罩在凝滞了般的燥热空气中，来自太平洋和西伯利亚的凉爽海风看起来都商量好了一般，不约而同地拐了个弯，远远避开了北半片的美洲大陆。就连坏人们在这样难熬的苦夏之中仿佛也不得不偃旗息鼓，很长一段时间里，复仇者们集体蹲在大厦里闲到抠脚，除了日复一日的枯燥训练和写报告，再也没有更多的事情可以做了。

“楼下在干什么？”托尼不经意走到窗口，从他的角度看，地面上的一切都是小蚂蚁一般模模糊糊熙熙攘攘，“是有暴乱么？我可以穿上铠甲去兜…咳，我是说去除暴安良吗？”

“拉倒吧你就。上个月复联大厦楼下开了一家网红茶饮店，每天排队都排出去整整一个街区。”娜塔莎把染成翡翠绿的指甲竖在眼前左看右看，懒洋洋地应了一句，“人们都在为这种叫什么Cheezo的新玩意儿而疯狂呢。我倒是想去买一杯，但是除了机枪扫射，我想不到什么办法能插队到前面去。”

“不用担心，史蒂乎宠旺达小妹妹么，已经被花言巧语诓骗下楼去买奶茶了，带着他的左膀右臂好伙计山姆一起。”巴基躺在沙发上，抬起一根手指，“别担心，好好先生史蒂夫·罗杰斯会保证在场的各位见者有份的。”

“这位先生，要不要尝尝我们的当季新品芝芝桃桃？精选优质的澳洲白桃为原材料，桃香甜蜜，芝味浓浓，非常受欢迎呢，”短头发的店员戴着口罩，说话的声音清清脆脆的很是可人，“而且这里看到您一共点了十杯饮品，不考虑再来两杯吗？新店开业本月有活动呢，集齐十二杯饮品就可以参与抽奖，奖品丰厚，机会多多哦～”

“好吧，”是不是买多了，不过排了那么久队，还是多买几杯比较划算，史蒂夫这么想着，好脾气地笑着点点头，“那再加上你说的，呃，桃子……”

“芝芝桃桃两杯，是吗？好的~”店员口罩上露出来的眼睛笑得弯弯的像一对小月牙，“那先生在这里抽一张奖券吧。”她边说边端出来一个水蜜桃造型的抽奖箱，史蒂夫随便掏了一个小圆球递还给店员，接过小票来到取餐口的队伍末尾，山姆在那边占了一个小桌，朝他抬手招了招。

“队长，史蒂夫，嘿，无论我接下来要说什么，请相信我是真的爱你，毕竟只有真正关心你的家人才会对你实话实说。当然如果你感到跟我聊这些不舒服，也可以去找你的好兄弟巴基谈谈，或者娜塔莎，她上次给我出的好主意，效果那真的是立竿见……咳咳，这个不重要。无论怎么说，有些事情还是摊到台面上开诚布公才能得到真正的解决，这点你作为队长应该比谁都更清楚。而如果说有什么比一个心怀芥蒂的战友更危险……”喋喋不休的山姆随手从旁边的饮品单架上抽出一根黄色铅笔就朝心不在焉的史蒂夫飞过去，“……那就是一个心猿意马的战友兼情人……”

“你又来了。”史蒂夫叹了口气，头也不抬地接过对方飞过来的“暗器”，无所事事地把铅笔在手指间转来转去，“说了很多遍了，索尔和我并没有超出队友之外的关系。”

“你们都接吻了！”

“那……只是，”史蒂夫动了动腮帮，像是牙疼似的皱起眉，“那次训练我们都打得很是尽兴，所以表示庆祝才亲了一下。”

“哦，拜托！”山姆陡然凑过来双手按住史蒂夫的肩膀，照着他的脑门清脆响亮地吧唧了一大口，“这才叫•亲•了•一•下•好吗！你俩那可是嘴碰嘴，还用到了舌头，在众目睽睽之下翻来覆去亲了五分多钟！你们之间那个xing张力！”猎鹰巧克力色的脸上隐约透了点红色，他左右看看，把最后一句话变成了口型，「看在老天的份儿上，我他妈一围观群众都看hard了！」

“……”史蒂夫垂下眼睛用极具耐心的漫长沉默将这个话题掀了过去，然而山姆的话所勾起的记忆却蜂拥而来。

那天明明是自己竭尽全力终于将了不起的雷神大人击倒，牢牢锁住肩颈压在身下，可还没来得及等围观的复仇者们读完秒，电光火石间索尔已经翻身跃起，抓住自己的腰直接推顶到拳击台的角柱上，而自己竟也像是期待已久，刚刚好地抬头主动迎接上了那个突如其来的亲吻，微咸的汗滴随着男人间粗放而热烈的交锋被卷入唇齿间，那一瞬间仿佛在舌尖碾碎了一把肉桂和花椒的粉末，阵阵麻痹感伴随着辛辣的甜香。

但那又如何呢？史蒂夫想，无论是之前还是之后，索尔都没有什么其他表示，自己也不该有那么多乱七八糟的念想。

一个战士之间兴致所至的吻，仅此而已。

“啊！这位先生，请稍等！”

两人提着饮品刚走到门口，之前那个短发的店员就从后面追了上来，“这位先生，恭喜恭喜，您抽中了二等奖呢！是去哈德逊山谷的洛克菲勒庄园两日游呢，先生可以带上自己的亲友一起前往，凭券还可以在庄园内新开辟的桃园里采摘，无论摘多少都可以免费带走哦～”

“哈哈哈，我确信你不会希望我们摘多少就带走多少的，”山姆促狭地朝店员小姑娘笑起来。

史蒂夫如果能穿透时间看到这一举动所带来的后果，他大概会慎重考虑是否要接过那张奖券的。然而他只是一个普通人类，并不能预知未来，所以他只是跟店员道了声谢谢，不仅接过卡片，还随手拍下来发到复联小伙伴的短信群里，就这么浑然不觉地走向了一个令他回忆起来就会害羞到七窍生烟的未来。  
\----------------

洛克菲勒庄园的接待今天有点慌张。

“呃，所以你们是一起的。”他掏出手绢擦了把汗，见鬼，这张奖券还真的没限制人数，居然给我带来了一飞机的人。

没错，经史蒂夫·一视同仁·罗杰斯的邀请，托尼·不烧包就难受斯基·斯塔克先生直接用昆式战机将整个复联没有当值任务的复仇者全都拖过来了，一行人惹人注目地出现在庄园富丽堂皇的接待大厅里。

“目前是旺季，我们的客房并不富裕，只能提供五间双人房，各位不然自己商量看看怎么安排？”

娜塔莎和旺达两位女士对此毫不纠结，一人拽上了班纳博士，另一个挽着幻视的胳膊，各自取了钥匙回房间梳洗，剩下六个男人面面相觑。

睡觉时有梦游恶习的前冬日战士居然是第一个被人挑走的，山姆勾住他的脖子：“这个危险人士这次归我了，还有些悬而未决的事情需要彻夜商谈，是不是啊，巴恩斯中士？”

通常遇到这种情况都会选择跟巴基住一间房的史蒂夫面露毫不知情的困惑，同时稍微拉开了一点架势，生怕自己这位童年挚友耍起脾气把可怜的山姆甩飞出去，虽然猎鹰同志皮糙肉厚出不了事，但是砸坏点儿花花草草砖砖瓦瓦，回头又得把责任算到自己这个队长头上。

出人意料的是，前冬日战士脸上轻轻浮现一个意味深长的笑容，反手也搭上了山姆的肩膀：“是啊，威尔逊先生，我很期待呢。”两个人也随便挑了个钥匙，以一种格外拧巴、较着劲儿的姿势勾肩搭背地离开了大厅。

甜饼八卦小分队的队长托尼和副队长克林特立刻自发自动站在一起，默契地以一种吃瓜看热闹的姿势斜叉着腿，围观并肩而立的两个大金毛。

被挚友抛弃，直接落单了的史蒂夫还在怔愣中，神情怎么看都觉得显得可怜兮兮的，而索尔从一开始就悄悄锁在他身上的目光渐渐不太痛快了，讲究雷厉风行主动出击的雷神大人摸起一把钥匙，在史蒂夫眼前摇晃了一下：“吾友大概只能将就一下，与吾共享一室了。”

庄园坐落在山谷景致最为别致的一隅，哈德逊河的青蓝碧波蜿蜒从一侧奔涌而过，翠林环绕，空谷静谧，号称窖藏了全球顶尖佳酿的神秘酒窖，散发出水果熟透馥郁芬芳的采摘园，还有深受女士和爱侣最爱的奢华温泉SPA等等一应俱全。

午饭后，复仇者们各自寻了感兴趣的地方去享受他们难得的假期。史蒂夫作为千杯不醉、五感又极度敏锐的人形检测仪，被旺达和娜塔莎拖去地下酒窖帮她们试饮红酒，任劳任怨喝了一肚子的干红，终于忍不下去，找了个机会迅速尿遁，重见天日的第一件事就是去洗手间。然而史蒂夫刚把休闲裤的抽绳解开，肩上忽地被一个手掌重重压了一下：“吾友，去做何事了？一直在找你。”

“刚才两个姑娘说想要买点红酒，陪她们去参观酒窖了，”史蒂夫应了一声，“找我什么事儿？”

“没什么。”索尔左右看看，来都来了，他走到史蒂夫旁边的小便池，大大咧咧拉下了裤链。

What the fxxxxx？！史蒂夫在心底爆了句粗口，他发誓自己仅仅是无意间扫了一眼，却好像看到了某件了不得的东西。身为男人，尤其是一个身体经过血清改造，全方位得到四倍增强，从任何角度来看，本钱都很不小的男人，史蒂夫好像是第一次看到有人居然比自己大那么多……

一定是看错了。史蒂夫这么想，但是好胜心加上好奇心作祟，他鬼使神差地，又侧转脸往旁边那个位置瞥了一眼。

Holy shit！这他妈是个怪物吧！史蒂夫仓皇地挪开视线，莫名感觉到嗓子眼儿发紧，一时间连气儿都喘不上来似的，双手扣在裤腰上却没了动作，整个人僵硬地杵在原地。

索尔早就注意到史蒂夫那自以为很隐秘的小动作，也不知道费了多大劲儿才把忍着笑的嘴角按下来。中庭人对待身体的态度以阿斯加德的标准来看非常拘谨而保守，尤其是自己这位看起来沉静又稳重的队长。都是男人，这里也只不过是一个相对来说有点脆弱的身体器官，如果是敌人，我当然不会让他看到，但彼此是足以交托后背的好友，何至于瞥一眼就害羞成那个样子？索尔扶着xx的手晃了晃，刻意放慢了动作，他想看看史蒂夫接下来会做什么。

史蒂夫开始意识到自己这样拎着裤腰对着小便池发呆的状态很不妥了，只得硬着头皮上前了半步，手上有意无意地遮掩着自己的身体，可是眼珠子却不听指挥，秉持着自己的想法不由自主往索尔的方向转了过去，找虐似的又看了一眼，

索尔玩笑的心思占了上风，冷不丁地开了口：“吾友觉得如何？”

史蒂夫一个激灵，第一反应是把褪了一半的裤子拉起来，眼观鼻鼻观心，结结巴巴地回答：“我什么都没看……什么……什么如何？”

索尔慢条斯理地穿好裤子，冲了水，走到洗手池那一侧：“当然是想听吾友说说……”他停顿了一会儿，用一种过度认真的方式洗干净手，才接下去把自己的话说完，“……为何对吾的男性部位关心甚笃？”

“我没有。”史蒂夫一句否定说得又快又大声，像是都忘了自己进洗手间是要做什么似的，一边将腰间的抽绳重新系紧，一边大步来到索尔身边，“只是不留神看了一眼，并没有别的意思。”这话他倒也确实说得无愧于心，史蒂夫转身就想走，手臂却被一把拉住。

“中庭人不是讲究礼尚往来么？”雷神那深沉的声线，任何时候听起来都毫无玩笑的意味，一派正色地问道，“吾友，可是打算白白看完就算完了吗？”

这可真是无妄之责，史蒂夫眉心拧了个疙瘩，莫名其妙地看着索尔，在对方那双深蓝的眼睛里梭巡来去，他不确定这句话的含义，迟疑了片刻才问道：“礼尚往来，你的意思是……”

索尔步步逼近，史蒂夫只得节节败退，待到避无可避，对方已经打开某一扇隔间门，把他拖了进去。史蒂夫一惊，正要说话，索尔竖起一根手指，隔间门外穿来说话的声音，是托尼和班纳博士。

这是什么尴尬的局面？！个头块头都不小的两个大男人挤在这么小的隔间里，史蒂夫不得不分开腿骑在马桶上方，后腰被水箱坚硬的边缘硌得生疼，他恼火地揪住索尔的衣领，却反而把对方拽得失去平衡，差一点扑倒在自己怀里，索尔抬起双手撑在墙上，将史蒂夫困在自己一臂之内，蓝眼睛里某种浓烈的情绪乍然迸发。

阿斯加德大王子以阿萨神的寿命来算，实在是一个太过年轻的神祇，血气方刚情窦初开，对情之所至的欲望全无经验，控制更是无从谈起，上次在拳击台上一吻之后，那酥透骨髓的快感令年轻的雷神始终念念不忘，现在那两片日思夜想的嘴唇近在眼前，实在没有不进攻攫夺的理由，索尔毫不犹豫地上前半步，伸手捧住了对方的脸，美国队长那棱角分明的下颌落在掌心，纤薄而锐利的触感像开刃的乌金匕首，这把永远冲锋在最前方的锋利武器，为何却有如此惑人的魅力？雷神握惯了神锤的粗砺拇指摩挲着手下细腻的皮肤，缓缓地将自己的嘴唇压了下去，却最终悬停在毫厘之间。

跟阿斯加德相对开放的关系不同，男子之间的恋情在中庭似乎并不为主流认可，而史蒂夫不仅仅是一个英俊的中庭人，也是自己最为敬慕的复联队长，如果这件事是自己一厢情愿，令他困扰，那么……

「可以吗？」

那几不可闻的气声援于发自肺腑悬而未决的恳求，雷神的湛蓝双眼中却尽是层云旋卷的渴切。

「这个场景真是糟透了。」

史蒂夫手上的力道加重了一点，只一点点。

这仅仅是史蒂夫和索尔的第二个吻，然而他们却像是早已略过了无数磨合期，稍一碰触便如同干柴烈火，仿佛连空气都噼里啪啦地爆燃开去，史蒂夫只觉得满腔热血被席卷着直冲头顶，不知所以却已经深沉彻骨的爱情充盈着身体，那些落不到实地的空虚，找不到归属的孤寂，都被雷神的双手牢牢地捧住了。

隔着一层门板，洗手间里来回来去总有人进出，他们始终没有机会走出这狭窄的隔间。索尔难以自抑地收紧手臂把人往怀里挤压，嘴唇拖着糯湿的痕迹在皮肤上游走，一口叼住史蒂夫的耳垂儿，那一小点儿嫩肉在唇舌交融之中早就变得通红，现在更是几乎能滴出血来，被这么不轻不重地吮()噬咬，立时把人刺激得浑身一颤，一声猝然拔高的呻()差点破口而出，还好索尔早有准备，猛地抬手捂住了他的嘴。史蒂夫恼羞成怒，狠狠咬住了他的指腹，超级士兵的铁齿铜牙力道惊人，把雷神大人疼得眼皮子直跳，索性忍着疼撬开那点缝隙探了进去，修长的手指顺着光洁的牙齿滑到舌根，把对方躲闪不及的shi()ruan翻搅得津(液)直流。

好不容易等到外面彻底安静下来，史蒂夫一把推开索尔，慌慌张张地冲出了隔间，双手撑着洗手台不住喘息：“你……你先出去一下。”

索尔从背后看到对方那布满红潮的脖颈，心下一动，一声不吭地离开洗手间。史蒂夫回到小便池前，却有点崩溃地呆住了。背后的门咔哒一声响，索尔去而复返，径直从后面搂住了他，双手扣在他的小腹上：“吾友，可是有什么难言之隐？”

刚才那一番纠缠，两人紧贴在一起的身体都不可避免地起了反应，男人的生理局限，在这种一柱擎天的情况下，随他是超级英雄队长还是心智坚定如铁，都是完全没法呼应自然召唤解决三急问题的。

“愿为吾友施以援手，史蒂文。”索尔靠近耳侧的温热气息和带有磁性般的暗哑嗓音对目前的局面毫无缓解，史蒂夫颤抖着吐出一口滚烫的呼吸，紧紧握住了索尔的手腕：“……可恶，你是故意的。”

“队长，是您窥视在先。”索尔显然就是理不直气也壮的典范，这会儿竟然还拿起了公平交易的架势，“礼尚往来，史蒂文·罗杰斯，怎么？有什么不能看的吗？”

这话说得令人着实骑虎难下，史蒂夫哑口无言，心下一横，像是宁愿憋着也不肯示弱，气呼呼地走出了洗手间。

“哎？”索尔没料到还真不小心把人给挤兑走了，原地怔愣了几秒才想起来去追。然而复联队长显然深谙天下武功唯快不破的道理，一眨眼就躲得无影无踪，等到索尔从洗手间出来，迎接他的只剩午后的骄阳似火，和空空荡荡的回廊。

没关系。索尔笑了笑，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，心神还陷在刚才那毫不矫饰的诚实亲吻中，这场他不计后果扑向的爱情，如同盛夏，如同隆冬，如同岩浆，如同雪崩，如同九界每一条涌动向无限的洪流，又如同浩渺宇宙里所有注定陨落的星辰。他一忽儿觉得灵魂轻飘飘地飞上了金宫，一忽儿又觉得身体被沉甸甸地拽向了深渊。

史蒂文·罗杰斯，九界之大，浩宇之广，尚能与吾爱相识相知，两情相悦，何其幸也？

按下阿斯加德情话王子的一箩筐抒情不表，与此同时，我们的另一位主人公去哪了呢？

没错，所有人当中，只剩心思缜密又实在的罗杰斯队长还惦记着这次奖券的重要组成部分是采摘当季鲜桃。最近阳光丰沛，桃子都已经熟透了，一颗颗娇艳欲滴地挂在树枝上。午后烈日熔金，在没有树影的果园边缘很快就热得汗流浃背，史蒂夫脱去衬衫，手臂里轻轻松松地托着一个篮子，只穿着贴身的白色T恤钻进了果园深处。

采摘的乐趣当然是边摘边啃，这里的桃子看起来是引进改良过的品种，表皮上并没有多少桃毛，在身上蹭蹭就能吃。史蒂夫坐在一处树荫下，捧在手里的桃子一咬就流淌出甜而黏稠的汁水，他也不在意，几口吃完，在草地上抹了抹满手的桃汁儿。要说什么时间比午夜更算得上万籁俱寂，大概就是这炎炎夏日烈日当空的午后，连知了都懒得聒噪，世界似乎已经悄然停摆，而茸茸绿草如茵，从背后送来一丝源于大地的清凉，史蒂夫难得有这样大脑放空的轻松时刻，索性就这么迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

“原来吾友躲到这里来了。”

半睡半醒之中，面前忽然垂下一片浓重的阴影，用手挡着眼睛的史蒂夫从指缝间望出去，索尔正单膝落地低头看着他，椭圆形的细碎光斑洒在阿萨神的金发上，史蒂夫还没睡醒，又被罅隙间的阳光晒得有点懒洋洋的，没动弹也没吭声，只轻缓地掀动了几下睫毛，索尔伸手抚摸了一下那微微张开的嘴唇，俯身亲了上去。

“刚才吃了什么？”史蒂夫的唇舌间甜蜜得要命，索尔几乎是立刻就起了反应，他的呼吸粗重起来，整个人都扑在队长身上嗅来嗅去，隔着被汗水浸湿的T恤重重地揉搓着这一具无时无刻不在诱惑自己的男子躯体。

“桃子，唔……”史蒂夫之前被自己强行压制下来的欲望格外经不起撩拨，口中含糊地回答了一句，心念神转，扣住索尔脖颈的手臂忽然发力，翻身将雷神压倒在下面。

近来常在中庭行走，还穿着阿斯加德那身装束显然很不适宜，索尔此刻借穿的其实是史蒂夫的衣服，毕竟他在中庭的好友中，只有这位复联队长的身形跟自己最为接近。但是身高的差异明明白白摆在那里，索尔身上这件黑色T恤很显然就短了一截儿，这一番动作有点儿大，直接露出一段蜜色的腰身。

说起来如果忽略那傲视群雄的身高，雷神大人实在也是一把宽肩窄胯的尤物身材，从上世纪初一路走来的史蒂夫从来不知道自己对男人也会产生反应，然而此刻却仿佛无师自通，嘴唇都没分开，手掌已经从衣襟滑了进去，一边抚摸着肌肉柔韧的腰线，一边顺着索尔身后那同样饱满美妙的弧线梭巡来去。

索尔双手捧着史蒂夫的腰背，将他的队长稳稳地托在身上，其实他对谁上谁下没有特别倾向，然而这么多年却也并没有人胆敢从那个角度打过他的主意。我的队长，我的史蒂文果然是不同凡响，雷神大人这么愉快地想着。史蒂夫觉察到身下那宽厚胸腔内起伏着的闷闷的笑意，有点不满意地抬起头，沙哑地质问道：“……你笑什么？”

这么一来气氛好像有点被破坏掉了，史蒂夫忽然讪讪的，才发现自己真是胆大包天，光天化日席地幕天，就动了不足为外人道的旖念，羞耻心后知后觉地涌上心头，他脸上一红恨不得遁地而逃。索尔这次可不想再把人放跑了，连忙伸手拉住他，没话找话地问道：“吾友刚摘的桃子呢？”

史蒂夫从放在一边的果篮里挑了两个熟透的大桃子抛了一个给他，自己则别别扭扭地抱着膝盖坐在旁边，一边吃桃一边絮絮叨叨说着话，竭力转移自己的注意力：“这桃子比过去好吃得多，没有毛，很甜，熟透了再摘，吃起来就是既新鲜又很软……汁水也很足……你怎么不吃？我给你挑的是……”

索尔将桃子翻来覆去看了又看，侧过脸对着史蒂夫露出一个促狭的表情：“说起来，阿斯加德也有桃子。”

“嗯，是吗？”纯真的队长没看懂这笑的深意，但是雷神大人俊美的笑容看起来是那么令人沉醉，史蒂夫脸上更红了些，抱着膝盖的手臂也收得更紧。

“嗯，而且我们那里还有个词，”索尔的声音压得很轻，顿了顿才将那个词语轻轻吐出，“分桃。”

史蒂夫虽然老实却不愚钝，立刻就听明白了这句话的言下之意，再看这桃子的形状，心态立刻不一样了，手里剩下的半个也吃不下去了，恨不得立刻把脑子里浮现的画面洗刷干净：“你！”

索尔在桃子梗儿和果肉接缝的地方搓了搓，挑起眉毛看着史蒂夫：“嗯？想不想知道在阿斯加德，另一种享用桃子的方式是什么，我的好罗杰斯队长？”

他的一字一句明明清白无辜，手指在桃子上滑动揉搓的动作却轻柔而狎昵，仿佛掌心里托着不是一个平凡的桃子，而是爱人温热的皮肤。

“这里有个坚硬的核心，突破它需要用一点力气……”

按在桃子梗儿处的指头陡然使了个巧劲儿，戳破了桃子皮儿，半透明的桃子汁水瞬间喷溅了一手，馥郁的甜香扩散开来，索尔那修长手指大半根都没入了果肉中。

“……接下来，我需要一点点，一点点地……”索尔继续捅在桃子里翻搅，似是真的心无旁骛，“……把那颗倔强又锋利的桃核挖出来，还要小心不要把粉白柔嫩的果肉弄裂……”

史蒂夫只觉得身体仿佛被一道又一道的电流席卷冲刷，皮肤上的绒毛都簌簌地竖起来，汗水争先恐后地从毛孔中一滴滴冒出。在枝杈低垂的树荫中，阿萨神那大提琴般深沉而颇具磁性的嗓音被山谷内的夏日暖风裹挟着，宛如实质般徜徉回荡，吹拂过发丝和衣裾，温柔爱抚着中庭人那一寸寸被汗液湿润的皮肤。

“这样，瞧，”索尔终于将桃核整个挖出来，放在嘴里舔了舔就抛到一边，“这样就弄好了。”

雷神大人常年把持兵刃的手意外的很是灵巧，这个桃子从梗的地方被掏出一个坑，周围的表皮却依然很完整。索尔就这么将这个加工完成的桃子慢慢送到嘴边，轻轻吮吸了一下那个直径约有三指宽的桃子洞，低垂的卷曲睫毛颤动了一下，再抬起的时候，阿萨神蓝眼睛里面的暗潮几乎奔涌而出。

史蒂夫不由自主地屏住呼吸，反应过来时已经被索尔按倒卷入一个令人窒息的稠密亲吻中，休闲裤的抽绳被不耐烦地一把扯断，自己那早就ying到剧痛的地方陡然陷入了一团清凉又黏腻的围裹中，说不清是舒适还是羞耻的k感在脑海中炸响惊雷，史蒂夫这才意识到索尔做了什么。

这件事看起来是那么荒诞、那么情s、那么忤逆伦常、甚至违背自然法则，然而全部的力气都被层层累积的情欲抽得一干二净，再怎么努力身体却也只剩下发抖的份儿。史蒂夫无助地仰起头，后脑勺在草地上使劲儿地碾来碾去，前所未有的刺激和爽利k()感几乎将他的肉体连同精神都击垮了，陷于深吻中的呼吸越来越急促，随着一声猝然高亢的泣音，被索尔紧紧抱住的身体剧烈抽搐起来，半晌才悄然松弛。

“感觉好吗？”索尔待到他这一波g()chao彻底过去，才把手抽了出来，将那个无辜的桃子轻轻放在一边，“唔…吾友这处也相当可观，这么大的桃子都差点装不下……”他边说边细细地舔吻着史蒂夫上下滑动的喉结，那双蓝绿色的瞳仁还在余韵中震颤，湿透了的金发上沾着不少青翠的草叶，史蒂夫的皮肤在浓绿的婆娑树影映衬之下显得更白了，盛夏里的日光无法给超级士兵的身体留下一星半点儿的斑驳，只将他整个人洗刷得更加洁白透亮。

“……”史蒂夫反复运了运气，他觉得自己应该发怒，然而阳光明媚，绿荫环抱，水果芬芳，爱人的宠溺亲吻，和刚刚把自己捧上云霄般的k感，这一场不为人知的甜蜜Qing事，“…还好……不过比起植物，我还是更喜欢跟高级点儿的生物作ai。”

索尔的眼睛亮了起来，自告奋勇地指了指自己：“那么吾友看我这个生物可算高级？”


	2. Chapter 2

“倒是可以凑合一下。”史蒂夫拿起那个桃子，脸上还是不免发着烫，他有点愤愤地将这一荒谬行为的“证物”甩出去老远，然后转过脸斜睨着对方半天不说话，把雷神大人看得后背直发毛，才用平铺直叙的语气补了一刀，“不过下次该轮到我了吧？”

句尾上升，听起来像是个问句，史蒂夫那表情却没什么商榷的余地，属于复联队长的锐利目光仿佛带了一把硬质小刷子，视线所及之处的皮肤俱留下一阵麻热，索尔的脸色渐渐有了那么点僵硬，嗫嚅着不知所措般重复了一遍：“……下次轮到……你了？”

等等，不过就地取材玩了个小情趣，怎么这次就过去了？下次是什么意思？轮到他了是什么意思？

看到雷神霓虹灯般变幻多端的面色，史蒂夫忽然笑着摇了摇头，口中长长地舒了一口气，向后一仰再次倒在柔软的草地上。明媚的天光之下，没有穿着队长那身制服，身边也没有带着那个几乎长在胳膊上一般的盾牌，史蒂夫看不出年龄感的脸上有种格外平静而柔和的气场，仿佛不入世的孩童一样纯真，却又带着悠长岁月才能洗练而出的隽久。

索尔用手肘撑着地，歪头看他，不知不觉地就看得着了迷，用手指顺着史蒂夫手臂外侧缓慢滑动着，描摹着那光润皮肤包裹下的柔韧肌肉。直到此刻阿斯加德大王子才后知后觉地有了一些不确定，语气中第一次带上了些不安：“……吾友会觉得…被冒犯到了吗？”

“……哼，”史蒂夫从鼻子里轻嗤了一声，金褐色的纤长睫毛抬起来，默默与对方对视了几秒钟，又耷拉下去，像是实在懒得睁眼，又像是多少有点害羞，“……也不是……没那么迂腐…就是你给我身上弄得到处都是黏糊糊的桃子水儿……”

这带着小抱怨的语气可爱得要命，索尔情难自已地覆身而上，在史蒂夫的眼角亲了又亲：“……是吾考虑不周，史蒂文……”索尔的身体沉甸甸的，当然这对于超级士兵来说倒也不算是多么难以承担的重负，但是另一个显而易见的问题横亘在二者之间，令史蒂夫不得不稍微有点憋气地推拒开这来自新晋爱人的热烈索吻：“……你、你那个…硬邦邦的，硌着我了……”

还真不怪史蒂夫突如其来地耍娇气，实在是雷神大人天赋异禀，小半天里愈演愈盛的情欲被情绪裹挟着在起起伏伏中颠簸，一直得不到纾解，这当口，他那地方跟一把烧红了的烙铁也没太大区别，一番挤压把史蒂夫刚软和下去的地方给厮磨得生疼，又莫名掺和了点不合时宜的快感。

“需要我帮你解决一下……么……”史蒂夫脱口而出，话音未落已经降了个八度，之前在洗手间看到的那个“怪物”形象，随着这句话风驰电掣般冲回脑海中，他的脸上微微红了起来，嘴上却仍在逞强，顺便还来了个拐弯抹角的荤话，“士兵，要不要让罗杰斯队长检查一下，看看你那家伙是个grower还是个shower？” (注:平时已经很可观而且hard时还会显著变大为grower,平时看着不小但是hard时仍维持不变乃是shower,诸位看官自行脑补哪种更有料...)

事实证明，但凡是个男人对这类质疑都格外敏感，阿萨神也不例外，索尔暗暗磨了磨牙，凑在那个红红的小圆耳朵上气息不稳地开口挑衅：“我的好队长，请务必亲自来替吾验证一番罢。”

话都说出去了，实在没有临阵脱逃的借口，史蒂夫探手下去解开索尔那条牛仔裤的纽扣，四周林荫环绕的悄寂无声中，金属拉链一点点拉开的细碎摩擦听起来显得分外情色，索尔深吸了一口气，难耐地埋在史蒂夫颈窝里使劲摩挲，只觉得对方那磨磨蹭蹭的动作几乎要把自己逼疯了，宽厚的后背隆成了弯弓，随着勃发的x/x被男人的手掌一把握住，雷神的咽喉中冒出一声暗哑的喘息。

与更多人先入为主的印象不同，年轻的神祇对此经验其实并不丰富，甚至可以算得上是相当匮乏。除了行军战斗间隙中，从年长士兵那儿漫不经心道听途说来的一些荤段子，家教甚严的阿斯加德大王子对情爱的所有认知，大都来自少年时自己爱搞恶作剧的弟弟偷偷塞到眼前的那堆宫廷秘辛典籍和闪电宫的医官在他初次遭遇“Wet Dream”之后，为面红耳赤的王子殿下临时加授的一节“成人课堂”。英勇又俊美的索尔自然可以博得众多美人的青睐，奈何成为雷神之前的他，绝大部分心思却都在跟一把锤子较劲，懵然无知地伤透了许多暗许的芳心；至于成为雷神之后的感情经验……咳咳，那又是一个下笔离题三万里的故事了，有机会再展开详谈，还是让我们把目光拉回到现在吧。

索尔·处男·奥丁森先生，本来还在自鸣得意地想着史蒂夫刚才怎么交代得那么快，却没料想轮到自己时，那不争气的家伙居然差点当了冲刺冠军，人家的手还没怎么动，他的眼前便乍然熏染出浓丽的色块，仿佛绵延百里的麦田在烈日下翻卷出金色的波浪，撑在史蒂夫两侧的手臂发着抖，五脏六腑都像是被人轻轻拖拽了一把，游丝般的电流从他指尖迸发，悄悄扎进了湿润的泥土中。

史蒂夫没在意耳边那一阵微妙的酥麻感，而是专心地在下面摸索，找准位置松松地拢了一下手掌，指尖竟只能堪堪碰到一起。

这他妈是什么玩意儿，M65原子加农炮吗？！美国队长脑子里那根筋儿“啪”地一下崩断了。不可能，一定是自己太过紧张抓错了位置。他出自本能地提起手肘把索尔推开一点，就着两人之间的空隙向下瞄了瞄。

“……”  
长时间的沉默。  
“……”  
冻结了一般的沉默。  
“……”  
礼貌但仍很尴尬的沉默。

“史蒂文……”索尔的声音已经哑得不行了，阿斯加德大王子目前箭在弦上，眼看就要爆了，身下那只握着自己xx的手却僵着一动不动，这该死的跟把人架在永恒之火焰上炙烤似的，“…如……不然还是我自己…呃，其实不必勉强……”

史蒂夫如梦初醒，连忙自上而下地滑动了起来，逐渐找到了一个合适的力度和速度。再粗放的男人，不可言说方寸之间的皮肤也是柔滑得很，不考虑那匪夷所思的尺寸，手感跟自己的并没有什么区别。虽然学不来阿斯加德大王子刚才那出匪夷所思的桃戏，但是地球上男人手上整的这些常见的活计儿，史蒂夫作为一个在二战军营里熏陶了好一阵的前大兵，那真是只有他不爱玩的，没有他不知道的。

不过这个角度躺着自己给自己弄还行，替别人xx却不怎么顺手，他搂住对方的肩背，再次试图将雷神按在下面。这种情势下男人的本能令索尔不太情愿地挣动了半天，一个劲儿地想反压回去，然而要紧处落在对方手里，加上史蒂夫的拇指对着顶端微张的小kong富有技巧地捻磨挑逗，随他是人是神还是什么乱七八糟的宇宙种族，只要有欲望就不得不缴械投降。半蜷起双腿侧躺在草地上的索尔只得自暴自弃地紧闭双眼，眉心也簇在一起。

平日骄傲恣意的阿萨神此刻微微撅着嘴，阳光柔化了他深邃五官的锋芒，加上这次出门前被姑娘们以“改变形象低调行事”为借口撺掇着他刮干净了络腮胡，索尔蜜色的脸颊只剩下贴着皮肤的一层薄茬，同浓金丝绒般的眉睫和散落在青草间的长发一样，俱是如出一辙的灿烂夺目，配上满脸被爱人以情欲相胁的委屈表情，就像是个青春期的大男孩。

他是这么俊美，史蒂夫心里这么想着，手下稍微加了点力气，指腹抹了一层顶端溢出来的透明滑ye，绕着那道格外m感的棱边揉了揉。

“呃嗯……”索尔忍不住抓紧了对方的腰，“史蒂文，过来。”史蒂夫听话地倾身靠到近处，轻轻蹭了蹭那相较自己的要略圆钝些的鼻尖，鼻息相连那断断续续满溢而出的蜜桃香味令索尔的呼吸一滞。

“你还在等什么，吾爱？”

那一个爱字甫一出口，史蒂夫浅色的虹膜中便流露出晶亮的光，仿佛他漫长人生的等候终于到了极限：“我也爱……”这句话没说完，他就狠狠地扑了过去，嘴唇撞在对方坚硬的牙齿上。跟和女人接吻的缠绵悱恻不同，男人间的吻充满了攻击性，掠夺、对峙、角力、侵占、反击、缠斗……他们于激烈的交锋中抽离出惺惺相惜的喜悦，而中庭的大地和神域的苍穹正在以某种奇异的静穆注视着这一双比肩而立的灵魂。索尔猛地偏过脸大口喘息，扣在腰部的手勒出深红的指痕，史蒂夫重重地最后L动了几下，顺势收紧手指，松了口气的同时，再次偷偷往下看了一眼。

OK，there it is，big guy.  
Welcome to earth.

“…有劳了…不过这感觉甚好。”索尔曲起一腿躺在原地，眯缝着眼睛看史蒂夫扯了几片树叶擦手，“看起来吾友会的可不少。”

“……我应该说谢谢夸奖？”史蒂夫好笑地低头看了雷神一眼，“不必自谦，我没你会的多…”说着说着，他双手搓了搓，欲言又止。

“怎么？”索尔整理了一下裤子，盘腿坐起来，伸手按住对方的肩膀，“史蒂文，为何踌躇不言？”

“男人和男人……”史蒂夫那神色里似乎是不胜困扰，索尔的心提到了嗓子眼，对方却并没注意他的表情，而是自顾自地默默发起愁来。

清澈的蓝天悄悄飘过几朵蓬松厚实的白云，一层压着一层，争先恐后互不相让地聚拢在山谷间这片忽然没了动静的桃树林上空，投射下一大片半透明的灰色云影。  
\---------

仲夏的白日漫长得不可思议，那颗橘黄色的太阳分明还悬在半空中，却已经到了晚餐时间。整个白天都在夏日炎炎中静谧着的洛克菲勒庄园，到了晚上终于又焕发了勃勃生机，西装革履的男士和裙裾翩跹的女子不知从哪儿三五成群地冒了出来，聚集在庭院中央的喷泉广场上享用美酒珍馐，特邀前来的小乐队在白色廊柱间驻扎，演奏着乡村风格的轻快民谣，班卓琴干脆爽利的金属音伴随着潺潺溪水，为这盛夏时光带来弥足珍贵的清凉质感。

“有谁知道我们的金发大胸翘臀组合下午做了什么？”克林特在自助吧台找到两位女士，旺达正举着奶油喷罐往自己的杯子里堆奶油，“我这里有第一手劲爆八卦……咳咳，喂！小姑娘，你到喝酒的合法年龄了么？幻视呢？怎么也不来管管？娜塔莎，亲爱的，照顾好小妹妹，复仇者联盟可都是遵纪守法的好公民。”

“放心吧，我确信神盾局有比未成年饮酒更严重的问题需要烦心。再说，咱们旺达乖着呢，”娜塔莎顺了顺女孩那一头浓密的长发，“只是冰镇水果茶加奶油罢了……唔，亲爱的，酿樱桃在这里。”

“嗯，”旺达腾出一只手往嘴里塞了一颗，另外一颗樱桃却像是自己长了翅膀似的飞起来，轻飘飘地落在堆砌成雪丘一般的奶油顶端，“唔，我想起来了，下午队长说他打算去摘桃子。”

“旺达，我们谈过这件事。”一只手从女孩的背后伸过来，谨慎地挡住了来自另一个方向的视线，“非必要情况，不要在平民众多的环境中使用超能力。”

“嘿，瞧这是谁来了！”克林特脸上露出一丝意味深长的笑容，“队长，有只小鸟悄悄告诉我，今天您摘桃子可摘了好一阵儿呢。”

“呃，是、是吧？摘了很多，你们都有份儿，”史蒂夫探身从吧台里拎了瓶啤酒，强作镇定地顾左右而言他，“已经让客房服务给送到你们房间去了。”

“不是吧？不要告诉我你们真的就那么实心眼，一直在当快乐小果农，枉我还特意帮你们封锁了前往果园的……”

“索尔呢？你们怎么没一起来？”眼看史蒂夫的耳朵已经一点点红了起来，娜塔莎从后面轻轻捅了捅克林特，体贴地换了个话题。

“似乎是阿斯加德那边有急事，不过他说很快就会回来。”史蒂夫仰脖喝了一口酒，手指心不在焉地轻轻敲打着玻璃瓶身，“你们谁看见巴基了吗？”

“刚才路过他们房间门口，好像听见里面吵吵闹闹的，不知道那俩冤家在干什么。”

“他们两个目前是什么进度了？”克林特问道。

史蒂夫的手僵住了，眼睛睁得大大的：“进度？什么进度？巴基和山姆？他、他们两个？”

“嗯哼，史蒂夫，不要表现得那么惊讶，想想看你上一次看到他俩单独出现是什么时候吧，”娜塔莎端起一杯香槟，“巴恩斯中士的振金手臂上大概是安装了一个专门吸引猎鹰的磁力回收装置。按照我的推测，上个月应该已经上过本垒了，当然谁上谁下这还不好说。”

“我投詹姆斯一票，超级士兵么，跟咱们队长一样，可以fxxking do that all night什么的。”笃定了史蒂夫无法在这种时间地点拿自己有什么办法，克林特胆大包天地借队长那句人尽皆知的口头禅开了个黄腔。

“Nay-ahh，注意语言，小心队长抽你，”娜塔莎晃了晃纤细的手指，“况且旺达在这里呢，亲爱的，请维持对话在PG水平。不过这回我倒是倾向山姆，你们懂的，once you have tried something black，there is no going back.”（注:黑人某个方面天赋优势，大家都懂嗯…）

“Unless you meet someone gree……”

“拜托，浩克他没有这方面……那家伙只有儿童智力，求求你们不要……”一直在旁边默默喝酒扮演隐形人的班纳博士没料到这种话题也能扯到自己身上，果断地截断了那个单词，“而且你们的话题从‘上本垒’这个词之后，就已经远离PG级别十万八千里再也没回头了！”

“班纳博士，我已经过了需要人工绿坝的年纪啦，”旺达说话还带着可爱的卷舌音，“自由国度，自由恋爱，不要告诉我了不起的美利坚合众国居然不允许他们的超级英雄喜欢男人。”

“可不是嘛，瞧我们的旺达小妹妹是多么明事理……哎？”克林特东张西望，“队长呢？”

直到站在了巴基和山姆的房间门口，史蒂夫却发现自己迟迟无法抬手敲门。这一路他都在暗暗自责，自己对挚友到底是有多么不上心，居然是最后一个知道这件事情的人。

门里的脚步声和说话声越来越近，史蒂夫一惊，可没等他来得及找地方藏起来，房门已经被一把拉开了，山姆大笑着走出来：“……想都不要想，今晚你给我乖乖趴好，干不服你我明天卸个翅膀给你做奥尔良烤……”这句话在看清门口那个人的时候戛然而止，“……呃，嗨，队长、呃，是来找巴基的吗？”

“嗯……”看起来什么疑问也不需要了，史蒂夫略微尴尬地挠了挠脸，“对，有点事儿找他……”

巴基从山姆的肩膀后探出个脑袋：“……史蒂乎？你先去吧，帮我倒杯……”

“……威士忌，neat，了解。”山姆接过巴基的后半句话，转过脸对着史蒂夫这“娘家人”，脸上出现了少见的不好意思的笑容，反手轻轻关上了门。

“怎么了？”巴基看起来淡定得很，往床上四仰八叉地一坐，“……行了，别用这种眼神看我，小史蒂乎，我只是一百多岁了，我又不是死了。”

史蒂夫走到他身边也坐了下来，准备了半天的开场白在刚才山姆那句话里土崩瓦解，忘得一干二净，他犹豫了片刻索性直白地开了口：“……你是……下面……的那个？”

“Never say never，不过，大部分时候吧，”巴基坦然地耸了耸肩，“为了找到合适的方式，确实花了点时间摸索，但是绝对值得……怎么想起来问这个？别告诉我是旺达那个小姑娘又派你来套话，宠孩子不是这么宠法的，史蒂乎。况且真是世风日下啊，过去漂亮小姑娘看到帅哥都想嫁给他，现在可好，漂亮小姑娘看到帅哥都想把他变成受……”

巴基抱怨了一会儿才留意到挚友那过分的安静，不经意地回头看了他一眼。史蒂夫早已不再是被堵在布鲁克林破旧小巷内挨揍的瘦小男孩，然而和他一起长大的巴基却始终能从现在这个高大的超级士兵身上，找到当年那个小豆芽菜的影子，沉思时低垂的眼帘，一害羞就变得通红的耳朵，以及他平素强迫症一样梳理整洁的金发。

“这是什么？”他伸手揉了揉史蒂夫耷拉着的脑袋，从那一团此刻看起来不怎么体面的乱毛里顺出来几根草叶，“小史蒂乎？下午你钻哪个草窝去了？”

“啊，这个……大概是摘桃子的时候……”史蒂夫红着耳朵扒了扒头发，“什么感觉？”

“嗯？”

“和男人在一起……”史蒂夫的声音越来越低，“我知道你以前喜欢的都是姑娘，现在却变成……”

“以前离我太遥远了，史蒂乎。”巴基平静地说，“况且男人gan男人，这事儿说到底，下面的那个也还是男人，我没变成他的姑娘。”

“对不起，我不是说……”史蒂夫的耳朵看起来已经熟透了。

“没关系，”巴基勾着脖子把他拉过来，“吞吞吐吐，这么难说出口的事情，我猜是跟那个大个子有关吧？”

上一次两人这么谈起这类话题好像还是一个世纪之前的事情，字面意思上的一个世纪之前。当那场将他们人生彻底改写的硝烟战火还没有污染到头顶的晴空，当他们只有十几岁，史蒂夫因为病弱消瘦而显得比实际年纪更年幼些，连自诩为保护者的巴基也不过是个刚开始抽条的男孩，他们就挤在一起趴在细窄的窗台上，看沿着道路小跑着的女孩，泥点溅在她白色的长筒袜上。

“你这次是真动心了？”

史蒂夫没有回答，而是抿嘴笑了，扭头看了一眼窗外蓝紫色的晚霞：“没事了，走吧。”

“稍等一下。”巴基想起了什么，从衣柜里把行李箱拖出来，窸窸窣窣地翻了一会儿，把东西装进一个束口袋，往史蒂夫怀里一抛，“只是以防万一，小史蒂乎。”

这场户外的夏日派对渐入酣境，不过史蒂夫对此类活动多少还是感到兴致缺缺，跟几位好友分别聊了几句，便独自在回廊寻了处安静些的昏暗角落呆着，手里端着一杯旺达塞给自己的芝芝桃桃特饮。如果不是女孩那一脸茫然的纯真表情，史蒂夫几乎要以为这孩子也伙同鹰眼，悄悄围观了自己和索尔下午在桃树下那一场不怎么光明正大的露天普雷。

水蜜桃的清甜混合着浓厚芝士奶油的乳香，品尝起来很是美味，史蒂夫想着心事，不知不觉就喝下去半杯。

索尔已经离开了有一会儿了，史蒂夫只觉得心底的思念仿佛野草疯长，一分一秒都煎熬得如坐针毡。他反复抬头去看头顶那一轮半圆的月亮，和环绕在侧的星辰，在心里无意识地计算着时间。

阿斯加德的时间是什么样的？  
他要在那里停留多久？  
换算到地球时间又会是多久？

会像上次那样吗？一晃大半年杳无音信，重新出现在面前时，雷神大人却是一脸无辜，好像他不过是去某棵树下睡了个懒觉。

这一次，我也要等半年吗？某种委屈的情绪悄悄滋生，他弯折食指在眉心使劲地搓了搓，把眼眶那阵酸涩压了下去。

冷不防身后一热，史蒂夫猛地抬起头，差点撞上对方的下巴，索尔眼明手快地向后一仰，挪了半步在他身边坐下：“吾友总喜欢躲到没有人的地方。”

“事儿办完了？”史蒂夫突然觉得自己的心跳吵得要命，几乎听不清雷神那低沉的嗓音。

“……也没什么……算是吧。”索尔似是不愿多提，从史蒂夫的手里将那杯粉白交融的饮料接过来喝了一口，“唔……这是，peach Cheezo？”

“嗯，你怎么知道？”

“上次在复联大厦喝过，”索尔一饮而尽，将杯子轻轻搁下，老天在上，他终于学会喝完饮料不要直接摔杯子了，“甚是美味，印象自然也格外深刻。不过……”他话音一转，忽然倾身，凑到离史蒂夫很近的地方才停下，轻缓地舔了一下嘴唇。

“不过什么……”史蒂夫的声音也压低了，刚才的不安烟消云散，而另一种渴望油然而生，他张了张嘴，又似乎对自己表现得过分焦渴而感到羞赧，上唇绷成了刀锋般纤薄。

“还有种更美味的……Cheezo，吾爱……”暗哑的声线仿如砂纸一般摩擦着超级士兵极度敏感的耳膜，史蒂夫的身体顿时绷紧了，索尔一把扣住他的肋下，简直是把他从回廊的长椅上硬生生地拔了起来，看了看四下无人才又轻声问道，“露台的门，可还为吾留着？”

他们紧贴在一起的身体毫无秘密，脉搏在血管中轰隆作响，史蒂夫的瞳孔扩得又黑又大，很多理智的思考被横生的欲念强行按了下去。

“现在，快。”他听见自己用一种格外突兀而生硬的语调下了命令，黑暗中索尔的眼中仿佛点燃起了莹蓝的火焰，在草叶和枝杈沙沙抖动之中，神锤应招而来。

“Aya，My Captain.”


	3. Chapter 3

他们似乎都等待了太久，将朦胧的想法熬成了粘稠的渴望，拔地而起短暂的悬空令史蒂夫轻轻倒抽了一口气，索尔趁人之危的深吻是空落无助中唯一的支点，滚烫的唇舌带着不容违抗的蛮横重重碾磨着口腔内部敏感的粘膜。

史蒂夫全身战栗，本能地抱紧了对方的脖颈，把自己牢牢地挂在那具坚如磐石般的身体上，飞速流转的空气在他周身卷起了旋涡，裹挟着他越来越快地泥足深陷。

然而刚一落到实地，强硬惯了的罗杰斯队长便过河拆桥，翻脸不认人地把自己的“交通工具”按在墙上，隔着牛仔裤抓住了那个勃发的硬物。索尔的喉咙里发出一声低沉而性感的叹息，双手从史蒂夫的衣襟下探进去。

中庭人的骨量总体来说比阿斯加德人还是要纤细孱弱些，史蒂夫即使在中庭人中也不算是骨骼粗壮的一个，这腰身落在阿萨神的大手里显得薄窄得很，然而索尔却也知道这柔韧的筋肉之内裹含的千钧之力，是史蒂夫从不吝惜的热忱和忠诚。

衣帛撕裂的声音很轻又很生脆，雷神粗糙的手掌自下而上，近乎焦渴地揉搓着史蒂夫后背微凉的皮肤：“想要什么，嗯？跟我说，吾爱。唔……”话没说完，索尔眼前一花，竟是被史蒂夫猛地掀翻过去，高挺的鼻梁差点撞进墙里。堂堂阿斯加德大王子何曾遭受过这等待遇，索尔不悦地皱起眉，正要挣扎，身下嘶啦一声，史蒂夫已经扯开了自己牛仔裤上那艰涩难开的纽扣。

金属纽扣叮地敲在墙壁上，声音传导到耳中竟如锐箭穿心，下午已经打过招呼的大家伙跃跃欲试地弹了出来，落在中庭人那柔软的、浸透汗水的掌心里。史蒂夫毫不犹豫地握紧了那巨硕的家伙，手指旋拧着撸动了几下，听到对方难以自抑的呻吟声，这才逼近了索尔的耳边，斩钉截铁地宣布：“我不是你的姑娘。”他说话的气势太强，几乎带着火药味儿，连同他身下重重撞过去抵在索尔身后，那同样粗硕而坚硬的性器一样蛮不讲理，像是要把雷神整个人推进墙里一般，斩钉截铁地又把这话重复了一遍，“索尔·奥丁森，我不是你的姑娘。”

男人的性欲最是诚实，毫不掺假的快感从下身传来，索尔的手指在墙面护板上按下半寸深的压痕，他听见史蒂夫同样粗重的呼吸声，他的爱人同样忍到了极限，全无章法的亲吻带着啃噬的力度一口一口地烙在后颈，即使是阿萨神的钢铁之躯也能感觉到灼痛感，他克制着力度抓住了史蒂夫的手：“你当然不是我的姑娘……”

房间一角的立柜式空调机在这种天气下一刻不停地全功率运转，冷气“嗞嗞”地吹拂在史蒂夫赤裸的脊背上，却没能为二人之间的炙热交锋降下半分温度，剑拔弩张的气氛一点一点地安静发酵着，一触即发。

“我查了资料，”史蒂夫很显然打算先下手为强，顺着索尔小腹平坦而坚硬的腹肌向下抚摸，态度坚决把他紧紧绷在屁股上的牛仔裤褪下，“不会弄疼你。”索尔的上衣还平平整整地穿在身上，下半身已经被爱人扒得不着片缕，蜜色的臀肉摸起来很烫很饱满，富有弹性，但跟女人的细嫩柔软大相径庭，手下那一层紧绷而光滑的肌肤包裹着比振金更沉重更坚硬的内核。

“请恕我冒昧……嗯……仅仅是不会疼？”索尔的话被喉间深沉的呻吟截成断断续续的片段，身后自己那铁了心要拔个头筹的队长，正将饱胀阴茎之下的两个清凉柔软的小球攥在手里搓磨玩弄，另一只手则蠢蠢欲动地在臀肉间摸索了几下，爱人如此盛情撩拨，雷神的呼吸都被逼停了一瞬，他将额头抵在墙上重重碾磨，饱含情欲的沙哑声音里却听不出更多的情绪，“……唔……听起来…你的'资料'……呃啊……在我这里，可不一定算数。”

“算不算数，让我干一次不就知道了？”潮湿的掌心绕着柔滑的茎身周旋挤压，史蒂夫认认真真地把偷偷练习过几次的话一口气说了出来，决意要让对方先爽一次，“怎么，你怕了？……”他往后挪了挪，留出空间让索尔转过身面对着自己，掐着那微凸的胯骨，用自己的下身轻轻撞了一下，这才抬起头，“来，先让你舒服一下。”

美国队长的眼睛永远是那么明亮，情欲正在浅色的虹膜之后点燃一场大火，而在雷神的热切注视下，史蒂夫忽然垂下眼帘笑了笑，强势的外壳绷出一丝裂缝，说话声音小了一点，流露出些许害羞的端倪。然而复联队长从不做逃兵，史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，单膝跪了下去。

近距离的视觉冲击，令阿斯加德人这一根性器显得更加可怖，堪堪满握得过来的柱身上青筋虬露。一只手轻轻托住了史蒂夫的下颌，索尔低头看着他，黑夜从地面升起，而阿萨神刀削斧凿般的轮廓凝聚了某种远古凶兽的残忍和冷血，连同他强硬的手腕和不容置疑的命令：“史蒂文·罗杰斯队长，您还在等什么？”

史蒂夫的心脏砰砰砰地几乎要从胸口爆裂而出，眼前那通红怒张的龟头看起来圆钝巨硕，越是迟疑越感到口干舌燥，喉结在艰涩难行的吞咽中几乎磨出火星，他心一横，努力张大嘴把这根怪兽般的冠状头部含了进去，头顶传来索尔带着颤抖的舒适喟叹，史蒂夫的舌根被抵得无处可去，艰难地绕着棱边周围敏感的系带处舔舐了几下，几乎占满了大半口腔的龟头顿时变得更硬更加鼓胀，随着索尔难以自控的小幅度抽插，重重搓磨着上颚敏感的黏膜，刺激得唾液腺不断分出半透明的津液，从合不拢的嘴角汩汩流下，把他吃不进去的大部分柱身裹得汁水淋漓。

真他妈的。史蒂夫心里又爆了句脏话，这个尺寸也太不科学了。心里一分神，手上也懈怠了，没控制住节奏，巨物顺着滑腻的津液猛地往里一顶，嵌在紧缩的喉管口，强烈的呕吐反射逼得史蒂夫不得不往后抽身而退，弓起身子剧烈咳嗽起来。

索尔终于按不下胸腔内那阵大笑，将史蒂夫拉起来卷在怀里，只觉得喜欢他喜欢得不得了，情难自抑地揉来揉去，反复亲吻着对方被噎出泪水的通红双眼，手臂死死箍住了他的窄腰，这俯身深吻的姿势几乎把人向后窝成两半，史蒂夫一个不留神尽失先机，而索尔另一只手也没闲着，以眼还眼以牙还牙，一把撕开了对方的裤腰。宽松版型的休闲裤顺着史蒂夫笔直的长腿直接滑落在地，索尔踩在他两脚之间，双手托着复联队长那著名的美国翘臀，像是抱个毫无分量的娃娃似的把这体重二百多磅的超级士兵抱了起来。

眨眼之间被脱得一干二净，还像个小男孩似的岔开腿坐在雷神的臂弯里，史蒂夫倍感羞耻地红了脸，然而没来得及表示抗议就被落在胸口的舔舐惊了一跳，他没想到男人的那个地方也可以如此敏感，被索尔的呼吸轻轻掠过便硬了起来，而接下来得寸进尺的吸吮带来一阵刺痛，仿佛是被一口叼住了主动脉，浑身血液先是一滞，继而疯狂地逆流而上，史蒂夫白皙的胸口瞬间泛起鲜艳的潮红，口中忍不住发出一声含着痛楚的低喘：“唔…你……可恶……”

索尔绑在脑袋后面的棕色皮绳松松垮垮地挂在金发上，被怀里胡乱挣扎的男人一把抓散，发丝间某种浓烈的味道充盈了鼻腔，雷神的气息跟史蒂夫遇到过的每一个人都不一样，那是大手揉碎的草木汁液，是溅落黄沙的暴雨冰雹，是热血白骨搓磨过的金属铠甲，甚至是嘴角淌下涎液的发情雄兽。

强壮的手臂垫在自己屁股下面，史蒂夫本能地肌肉发力，用一双长腿紧紧地绞住了雷神的腰胯，试图从这种羞耻的姿势中翻身跃下，不料这个动作却让对方钻了空子，索尔的手顺势滑进了分开的臀缝间，那隐秘之处的入口登时缩得更紧，却挡不住那刻意试探的手指，索尔收紧手臂，雷神的巨力并非人类能够抗衡，即使是超级士兵也不行，推拒的双手被拘在身后，一根手指已经挤开穴口，缓缓探了进去，干涩的甬道寸步难行，指甲周边粗糙的边缘剐痛了细嫩的粘膜，史蒂夫浑身一僵，咬紧的牙关里发出一点带着恼怒不甘的声音：“唔……啊！先等等！你，你先放我下来！”

“恕难从命，我的队长。”索尔好整以暇地吻了吻对方的下颌角，薄薄的胡茬在敏感的颈窝里刮擦来去，微痒又酥麻的肌肤相亲令人上瘾，史蒂夫不由自主地耸起肩膀追逐这肌肤相亲的美妙快感，却陡然感到双手被挑战角度反剪到背后，伴随着咔哒一声，腕上顿时一片冰凉：“什么？你从哪里弄的手铐？索尔！胡闹，给我松开！”

索尔站直身子，像是爱透了这个姿势，毫不费力地捧着他的爱人走到房间另一端：“史蒂文，吾爱，喏，这样的你果然性感极了。”镜柜前的声控灯适时亮起，史蒂夫一偏头就从镜子里看到自己双手被缚的羞耻模样，而索尔又把自己往上托了托，火热的唇舌在胸肌处流连忘返，“……是中庭人的皮肤都是如此柔软，还是吾爱天赋秉异？”阿萨神薄薄一层金色胡茬将娇嫩细小的乳粒磨得瑟瑟挺立，衔在齿间稍加碾磨吸吮便红肿成了一颗俏生生的红果，手上还拈着另一颗肆意把玩。史蒂夫恼火地把一声呻吟闷了回去，眼底流光乍现，趁着索尔心神松懈，向后一个空翻，终于从他怀里挣脱开，靠在墙角一边喘息一边义正言辞地皱起眉：“给我解开手铐！我不是你的俘虏！”

哦，我的宝贝儿，你当然不是我的俘虏，恰恰相反……

即使是脸皮厚如阿斯加德大王子此刻也觉得史蒂夫看起来实在是情色得令人口干舌燥，赤裸着一身完美肉体也就罢了，双手被金色锁镣紧紧捆绑着反剪背后，眉心紧缩神情愠怒，然而红肿不堪的乳尖和下身笔直竖起的鼓胀阴茎却又暗示了背道而驰的另一种情绪。索尔手臂一抬，飞快地脱去了上身的衣服，坦然裸露着神明毫无瑕疵的健硕身躯，一步一步朝史蒂夫走去，每一脚都抬得笃定，仿佛夏日惊雷理所当然，每一步都落得沉稳，裹挟暴风骤雨势不可挡。

某种勃发的斗志令史蒂夫后背犹如滑过噼里啪啦的电流，他没等索尔走到近前便陡然暴起，两个人闪电般碰撞了个满怀又一触即分，索尔闷哼了一声捂住肋下，好家伙这真是亲亲爱人特别的爱，史蒂夫那一记膝撞可绝对没惜力，震得他肋骨发麻，雷神的嘴角却翘得更高了，迎着第二轮进攻抓住了对方的脚踝往自己身后一架，两个人绊手绊脚乱七八糟地拧在一起，史蒂夫到底还是吃了双手被缚的亏，眨眼间被重提轻放地推顶在高柜上。

“史蒂文，”索尔撇了旁边一眼，摸了个东西在手里把玩，“瞧，事实证明，若是不把吾爱的手捆起来，大抵是没法儿一分上下，今晚岂不是得枉负春宵？”

空气里忽然弥漫起馥郁的果香，破碎的蜜桃果肉被索尔随手抹在史蒂夫的身前，半透明的甜腻果汁儿顺着美国队长那身完美肌肉的沟沟壑壑流淌，索尔掐着腰将人稳稳地拎起来，低头吮吻着史蒂夫的小腹，一路向下，就着甜蜜的水果汁水把那一根跟主人一样纯净又漂亮的阴茎含进嘴里，像是在享用美味一样吞到深处。

“你耍阴招……啊……”史蒂夫恨恨地撇嘴，可是随即便被下身传来的湿暖包裹截住话头。但凡是个男人就完全抵抗不了这种极致的快感，他浑身发烫又发软，只剩下身下那处硬得铁杵一样，难以控制地在那紧热的口腔内抽送，然而眼看即将到达高潮之前却戛然而止，“……唔！放开！可恶……”索尔紧紧攥住了龟头之下的茎身，含笑抬起头：“嘘，不急，甜心，”他手臂一紧，把史蒂夫裹怀里进了浴室，“先带吾爱玩个更爽的……”

“那又是什么？喂！”史蒂夫感觉到索尔将某个冰凉又光滑的东西抵在自己隐秘之处，顺着囊袋之下敏感的会阴轻柔滑动着，他紧张地绷起身子，语气里本能地又带上属于队长的严正，“索尔，你要做什么？”

“只是用来清洁润滑的东西，在阿斯加德，我们称其为琳之玉……”索尔背靠着瓷砖，仍是舍不得放下似的把史蒂夫托在臂弯里，咬着他通红的耳垂，声音压得很低，“……会让吾爱很舒服的。洛基还说……”

“你！你特意赶回阿斯加德，就是为了……”史蒂夫眼睛瞪得大大的，“洛基？你还告诉了洛基！”

“可以问一个私人问题吗？”索尔全没在意史蒂夫语气里的羞恼，手腕一动，将那个比弹珠大了不少的圆球凑到羞涩紧闭的穴口处磨蹭着轻按，“之前，可曾与男人欢好过？”

史蒂夫注意力全然集中在那似乎即将进入自己体内的不明物体上，口中的话就显得支支吾吾的：“之前？唔……等一下，怎么那么冰……我以前是天主教徒，禁止婚前性行为……唔……”索尔温柔地吻了吻他的嘴唇：“所以吾爱尚是处子，”他的话语里多了一点苦恼，“希望不会伤到你……”

“……那你放开我，我来干你就不会……啊！……”话音未落，索尔像是在惩罚他的出言不逊般稍稍使劲，圆球推挤开穴口的肌肉圈，悄悄地滑了进去。未经开拓的甬道本是紧涩难行，然而那圆球表面极其光滑，除了略微满胀的异物感，倒也并不疼，然而史蒂夫却毛骨悚然地剧烈一震，喉咙里溢出一声惊喘，“会……它竟然……！啊啊……”

深陷在体内的圆球仿佛有生命般，完全违背地心引力地逆向往甬道深处钻去，原本散发着丝丝寒气的表面渐渐被高热的肠壁焐得火热，而随着那热烘烘的一团终于一路奔袭到最深处，这小圆球像是攒够了能量，频率惊人地开始一边嗡嗡震颤，一边在紧致的甬道里来来回回地梭巡滑动。

水蒸气氤氲中，交错的喘息声湿润又情色，史蒂夫紧紧闭着双眼，胸口将紧贴着的湿滑瓷砖暖得发烫，竭力无视着身下那越来越黏腻的水声。在他的强烈抗议之下，索尔终于允许他双脚落地自己站着，却始终不肯解开那副超级士兵也挣脱不开的手铐，体内那高频震颤的物体将史蒂夫的超乎常人的自控力一步步地推向了悬崖，双腿间被甬道内流出来的透明肠液弄得一片湿滑狼藉。

“史蒂文，你这处子的身体，竟然如此敏感。”索尔挨在他身后，爱抚着那在双手紧缚之下不得不挺直的脊背，两根手指顺着深陷的背沟滑下尾椎，揉弄了一下逐渐软化了的穴口，抹了满手的水儿径直捅到深处，在那被小球调教得格外滑腻的肠壁上四处摸索。

“呃唔……呜……！”史蒂夫一个哆嗦，浑身顿时一阵发紧，“等等！啊啊啊！别那么……呃啊……唔！…！！啊，你先…！！啊…”雷神生有薄茧的指腹哪怕只是在肠壁上揉摸感觉已经足够强烈，更何况他也不知道有意还是无意，时而轻柔时而暴虐地捣弄在前列腺体上，这从未有过的不可思议的刺激逼得史蒂夫的腰酸软得一个劲儿往下塌，尾椎弯翘的曲线里盛了一汪透明的水，仿佛海潮退去留下的天空之境。

身前的硬物一直被索尔兜在掌心里撸动，他的手势温柔而又坚定，从修长的茎身上方缓慢滑下，揉按下面的两个小球，粗粝的手指将那处极为细嫩的皮肤磨得通红，史蒂夫在层层推进的欲潮中，模糊地意识到索尔模仿的正是自己刚才的动作。

“你这个……”男人沉溺在情欲中的嗓音仿佛是一句甜蜜的呜咽，史蒂夫感到不甘心又莫名得意地奚落自己的爱人，“……你不也是个没经验的处男……”

索尔笑了起来：“没错，感谢队长不吝赐教……”他捅进甬道内的手指微妙地停了一会儿，夹住了那个到处乱撞作怪的小圆球，按着它碾压在最为敏感的腺体上。

这下复联队长那擅长发射唇枪舌弹的小嘴彻底哑火了，白皙的身体变成了一张紧绷的弓，双唇微张的样子像是在尖叫，却最终只溢出了几声带着泣音的破碎呻吟。他感觉自己从未那么硬，那么渴望过，辛辣而甘美的快感在身体里不断地积累却又迟迟到不了高潮，他本能地挺动腰身在索尔的手中摩挲自己的性器，然而前列腺上的鞭笞越来越重，几乎变成了疼痛。

难以阻挡的快慰和折磨共同推挤着他的身体，肿胀的龟头忽然一阵酸麻，浓白的精液以一种接近失禁的流速涌了出来，史蒂夫的腿根儿在过度紧绷的状态下痉挛着，身体的每一个毛孔，每一个出口都湿淋淋地向外冒着水儿，在一场令人不可置信的高潮里彻底柔软了下来。

史蒂夫意识到自己大概是晕过去了一小会儿，眼前再次出现颜色时，他感觉到身体又被用那种抱婴儿一样的姿势抱了起来，而他唯一的抵抗不过是将侵略进自己口中的舌尖咬出一个血口，阿萨神的血液滋味浓郁，史蒂夫觉得自己仿佛变成了吸血恶魔，渴切地吸吮着那一丁点甜腥，直到头晕目眩地被侧身按在床上。

粗大的硬物依然抵在他们之间摩挲，尚未释放过自己的索尔竟还是耐心十足，俯身亲吻着史蒂夫湿透的金发，就着侧躺的姿势，把在上面的那条修长笔直的大腿压着腿根折起来推到史蒂夫的肩膀上，这么一来湿软的穴口彻底暴露在眼前，刚才保质保量的开拓看起来卓有成效，那张小嘴不再是之前负隅顽抗的紧闭模样，而是随着主人急促的喘息微微翕张。

超级士兵的身体柔韧度惊人，被这样类似侧劈叉的姿势展开也没什么吃力的感觉，史蒂夫双目失神地半睁半闭，前列腺的高潮来得绵长而激烈，然而明明已经射精，却又像是缺少了些什么，他怀着更加焦灼的渴望，望着倾身而下的雷神，仍被紧缚在背后的双手无法拥抱，而他全然顾不上这一点小小的别扭，情欲在皮肤之下疯涨着，他急切地亲吻着索尔，亲吻他近在咫尺的喉结，亲吻他散落在自己脸上的金发，亲吻他的肩膀，亲吻他的锁骨，一直亲吻到那比自己要滚烫得多的嘴唇。

“索尔·奥丁森，你是睡着了么？”软舌从齿缝一闪而过，史蒂夫那钢铁般的意志力和从不示弱的精神还是占据了上风，他口齿仍然清晰得很，看起来也仍然是那么纯洁那么严正，即使两片被咬得殷红的唇肉间吐出的是一句，“快来干我。”

————————————


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫意识到自己大概是晕过去了一小会儿，眼前再次出现颜色时，他感觉到身体又被用那种抱婴儿一样的姿势抱了起来，而他唯一的抵抗不过是将侵略进自己口中的舌尖咬出一个血口，阿萨神的血液滋味浓郁，史蒂夫觉得自己仿佛变成了吸血恶魔，渴切地吸吮着那一丁点甜腥，直到头晕目眩地被侧身按在床上。

粗大的硬物依然抵在他们之间摩挲，尚未释放过自己的索尔竟还是耐心十足，俯身亲吻着史蒂夫湿透的金发，就着侧躺的姿势，把在上面的那条修长笔直的大腿压着腿根折起来推到史蒂夫的肩膀上，这么一来湿软的穴口彻底暴露在眼前，刚才保质保量的开拓看起来卓有成效，那张小嘴不再是之前负隅顽抗的紧闭模样，而是随着主人急促的喘息微微翕张。

超级士兵的身体柔韧度惊人，被这样类似侧劈叉的姿势展开也没什么吃力的感觉，史蒂夫双目失神地半睁半闭，前列腺的高潮来得绵长而激烈，然而明明已经射精，却又像是缺少了些什么，他怀着更加焦灼的渴望，望着倾身而下的雷神，仍被紧缚在背后的双手无法拥抱，而他全然顾不上这一点小小的别扭，情欲在皮肤之下疯涨着，他急切地亲吻着索尔，亲吻他近在咫尺的喉结，亲吻他散落在自己脸上的金发，亲吻他的肩膀，亲吻他的锁骨，一直亲吻到那比自己要滚烫得多的嘴唇。

“索尔·奥丁森，你是睡着了么？”软舌从齿缝一闪而过，史蒂夫那钢铁般的意志力和从不示弱的精神还是占据了上风，他口齿仍然清晰得很，看起来也仍然是那么纯洁那么严正，即使两片被咬得殷红的唇肉间吐出的是一句，“快来干我。”

雷神的手指一直在下方梭巡，闻言自然恭敬不如从命，紧紧地抓住饱满的臀肉向一侧掰开，将胀痛的阴茎抵到穴口，挺腰直接推了进去。

“唔……史蒂夫，放松一点……”刚进了个头索尔就猛地闭了一下眼睛，冠状龟头被肠肉紧紧包裹吸吮的快感几乎熔断了理智，他差一点就要不管不顾地一口气干到底，却又硬生生地停在半截儿，宽厚的胸膛剧烈起伏，克制了又克制，才低下头仔仔细细地观察着对方的表情，“疼吗？”

“……”红潮以肉眼可见的速度飞快地晕染了全身，蜷缩着一条腿侧躺在索尔身下的史蒂夫整个人看起来都像是熟透了的水果，红艳，芬芳，柔软，稍一挤压就可以绞榨出丰沛又甜蜜的汁水，柔软的舌尖抵在下唇，他一时间简直发不出一点声音，连呼吸都凝滞了，汗水从金发的鬓角一滴滴地疯狂冒出，蓝绿色的眼珠迟钝地转动了一下，终于从湿润的眼角扫了索尔一眼，“……当然…疼……你还要给我……磨叽多久？……”

“队长，吾这不是正在等您下达进一步指令么？”索尔抓住他弯折起来的那处膝盖窝，纤薄又锐利的腿筋在疼痛中绷得很紧，微微颤抖，他凑过去亲了亲，安慰似地揉捏抚摸，再连同史蒂夫隆起的肩膀一起把整个人向下压进床垫里，腰身摇晃了一下，拖拽着紧致的肠壁缓缓向外抽了出来。

被扩成圆形的穴口没了那个巨大的堵塞，立刻便要羞怯地收缩合拢。史蒂夫的身体上仿佛没有一丁点儿黑色素的存在，连身后的肉穴也透着纯洁的浅淡色泽，被刚才不够耐心的进入蹂躏立刻肿了起来，索尔扶着自己的阴茎对着这初经人事的穴口啪啪啪地拍打了几下，润滑液把一方秘处裹得亮晶晶的，被无端责打的漂亮小嘴可怜兮兮地瑟缩着，却拦不住下一波势不可挡的进攻。

“嗯唔……唔！……”史蒂夫难以自控地颤抖着，喉咙深处发出的呻吟隐忍又暗哑，足够的润滑使得进入显得格外通畅，然而身体被扩张到极限的撕裂感却无从消解，超级士兵过度敏锐的感官连痛楚都比一般人要更尖锐，他几乎能感觉到龟头的冠状棱边开凿着肉穴口，将柔韧的肌肉圈撑成了半透明的薄嫩粘膜，茎身上鼓胀搏动的红筋带来微妙的剐蹭感，一寸一寸地搓磨着，没等他适应过来，那肉刃又缓缓抽出，卡在穴口厮磨一番，再更深地捅进去。

一次，一次，又一次，这温吞而稳扎稳打的攻势磨人得要命，每一次令人头皮发麻的进入，每一次仿佛把腹腔都拖拽出来的后撤，一点一点侵蚀着史蒂夫的意志，说不清到底是痛苦还是欢愉的火花在神经通道中噼里啪啦地游走，他不由自主地扭动起身体，越来越殷红的穴口饥渴地含吮着那不肯给个痛快的粗大阴茎：“…呃啊……唔……啊……索尔！够了！”话音未落，委屈了半天的罗杰斯队长彻底炸了毛，肩膀一甩挣脱了索尔的手，一脚踹了过去。

也就是雷神大人在此，否则换个人还真不一定挡得住这来自罗杰斯队长牟足了力气的一记鞭腿，他立刻挺直上身向后微仰躲避，却不料阴差阳错反而把下身一口气顶到了底，小腹拍在对方的臀肉上发出啪的脆响，索尔只觉自己的性器被强势操开的甬道一阵紧绞，那滋味舒爽透骨，阿萨神的喉间叹出一声闷哼，用尽了神生千年培养出的忍耐才堪堪没在超级士兵的全力压榨下当场缴械。

相较之下，史蒂夫则是全然不同的另一番滋味了，穿凿入内的肉刃又烫又硬，简直一步捅穿了肠壁钻进了腹腔，更可怕的是，不知索尔是忘了还是刻意为之，之前塞进去的小圆球并没有及时拿出来，这来自神域的古怪玩意儿极为刁钻，周遭温度湿度越高它便震得越剧烈，在那被厮磨得高热湿滑的体内，如同振翅飞快的蜂鸟般来回嗡鸣弹动，此刻又被粗硕性器推进了肠道最狭窄的底部，抵住了末端的密闭小口，隐秘而柔嫩的软肉从不曾被任何物体以这种方式触碰过，史蒂夫猝然像条脱水的鱼一样笔直地弹起身来，挣扎着向前膝行了几步，竭力将自己从那可怖的性器上拔了下来。然而床垫充满弹性难以发力，他没逃出去多远就被人拦胸抱住，后背重重地撞在索尔怀里。

索尔牢牢箍着自己意图逃走的队长，顺着那挣扎不休的力道任由他带着自己一起往前挪动，直到史蒂夫跪在床上的双膝无路可去地抵到床头的软木装饰板，才顶开他修长的大腿，将身下的肉刃对准之前破开过的穴口，再一次撑平了所有细嫩的褶皱，把自己一寸寸送了进去，就着那被彻底操开的肠壁缓慢而坚定地干到了底。这过程里，他的右手始终紧紧地压在史蒂夫的左心口，掌下的心脏扑通扑通几乎要冲破胸膛，他的队长枕在自己肩上，在全身战栗之下扬起了头，向自己展露出最为脆弱而致命的脖颈，索尔一口叼住那随着吞咽而滚动的喉结，男人的粗野力度在那里留下两排清晰的齿痕。

“啊！唔唔……”史蒂夫只溢出一声呻吟，紧接着便死死咬住了下唇，糯湿的睫毛间落下两排泪痕，他的手仍被镣铐锁在背后，阿萨神健壮的大腿将自己的双膝分得很开推挤在墙面上，半寸也挪动不了，充满力量的浑圆胸肌落在索尔的大手中捏得柔软变形，挺立的乳尖还留着之前红肿的牙印，稍一触碰便如同过电一般，而粗糙的手指毫不留情地拈着这一点殷红拧动，引得这被钉在怀里的身躯不停战栗，这才一路向上，握住他的咽喉，大拇指碾磨开史蒂夫强忍着不肯发出更多声音的嘴唇，在咬得紧紧的光洁齿面上滑动。

“吾爱……”阿萨神粗重而潮湿的喘息里悄然吐出一句气声，他们都已经在欲望的漫长刑罚里汗流浃背，蛛丝般细碎的莹白电光难以自抑地自他金色的长发间游走开去，顺着黏在一起的湿润皮肤把两人包裹在其中，轻微电流带来的酥麻几乎是压倒自己的最后一根稻草，史蒂夫濒临崩溃地微微颤抖，任由对方撬开了牙关探进去翻搅自己的舌面，津液顺着口角流出，这样上下两张嘴均被征服占据的罗杰斯队长终于剥去了强硬的外壳，把自己甜蜜又软糯的核心暴露在眼前，他看起来那么脆弱那么淫糜，是只属于自己的柔顺和性感。索尔终于收起了手铐，滚热的掌心体贴地按摩着他麻木的双臂，继而变成了十指相扣的姿势一起扶上墙面，“……准备好了吗？”

“……唔嗯……”史蒂夫侧过脸，他的大脑里咕噜咕噜地被这一波又一波的情欲烧得滚烫，甚至没想明白索尔要自己做什么准备，便迷迷糊糊地点了点头。得到这番首肯，索尔再不克制，被紧致甬道包裹着的火热阴茎重重地抽送了几下，青筋乣结的茎身碾过每一寸敏感点，把这柔顺展开的身体开凿成自己的形状。

“唔……额啊啊啊！……！啊！……啊……”只几下史蒂夫便被这种痛爽交加的快感彻底虏获，体内前所未有的充实感令他不由自主地塌下腰迎接着爱人那深入而饱满的进攻，身体弯折成极致的曲线，越来越渴切地挽留着那一次又一次无情地退出，然而润滑充分的肠壁无论怎么绞紧都阻止不了那硕大肉刃的活动，索尔还是一次次地整根抽出，只剩龟头留在里面，冠状的凸出棱边勾剐着敏感的穴口，逼迫那张饥渴难耐的小嘴自主张合着吸吮一番，旋即又重重地楔入，窄胯啪地撞在那两团弹软的臀肉上，把白白嫩嫩的肌肤拍打得粉红发热，透明的粘稠肠液被大幅度的抽插带出，渐渐混杂上汁液淋漓的啧啧水声。

史蒂夫一低头就看见自己的阴茎早就越过了不应期再次硬了起来，随着身后的冲撞而情色地摇晃着，流着前液的龟头抵在光滑的墙面上磋磨得通红，铃口像个小嘴似的翕张，一口口地吐出掺着白浊的水儿，他羞耻地闭上眼睛，然而更加敏锐的听觉和触感越过视觉先一步占领了大脑，索尔情以自抑之时的深沉喘息听起来是那么煽情，热切而又粗粝，呼吸吹拂在耳畔带来滚烫的气流，手滑下来包住了史蒂夫胸口的肌肉，粗糙的指腹继续绕着那两点红肿搓拧碾按：“史蒂文……你的乳尖好软，好可爱……”

自己也是个男人，被自己的爱人抵在床头板上全无余地干屁股也就罢了，还要被揉胸，还被夸好软好可爱？！史蒂夫羞恼地旋身给了索尔一记肘击，怒道：“你！你……少废话！”

索尔早有准备，紧紧扣住对方精壮的小臂，就着他拧转的姿势吻住他的嘴唇，手上的力道不仅一点没松懈，反而变本加厉地掐住那颗细小的肉粒，指尖闪过一线荧蓝微光，脆弱的乳尖像是被狠狠咬了一口，刺痛之余，尖锐的快感陡然炸开，自上而下游走全身。

史蒂夫双眼瞳孔扩成了两面黑镜，嗓子里只发出一声“啊”的细小惊叫，身下的阴茎猛地一抽搐，铃口涌出一滩透明的前液，身体顿时无力地酥软下来，只剩下甬道内缩得水泄不通，被迫绞紧了捅进深处的肉刃，索尔享受着这令他几乎动弹不得的热情含吮，微弱的银丝仍在他的指间游走，他就这么用电流轻柔小心地抚摸着史蒂夫的身体，将一寸寸的皮肤都搓磨得红润而柔软。

“啊……停……索…索尔！住手！……！！啊啊……唔……”这残忍的爱抚带来无穷无尽的辛辣快感，史蒂夫全身都酸麻难忍，牙齿间发出战栗的咯咯声，在这甜蜜的酷刑里，嘴唇失去了合拢的力气，压不下去的暗哑呻吟断断续续地从他发干的舌尖溢出。

索尔的手绕到正面抚摸着史蒂夫肌肉紧绷的小腹，一点点向下，顺着柔嫩的腹股沟描摹，抓住了对方大腿根儿，揉捏着内侧细长的韧带和腿筋，缓缓用力把两条长腿掰得更开，几乎成了一条直线。史蒂夫渐渐感觉到抵着墙的膝盖随着越张越开而无助地发抖发软，身体彻底失去了支撑，只有上半身紧紧贴着墙面护板，下身则半悬空着被那一根粗硕肉刃钉在索尔的腰胯间。

泪水在通红的眼眶里打转，史蒂夫本能地用脚尖去勾索尔的膝弯，一手撑着墙面保持平衡，另一只手抬起来向后胡乱抓了一把，揪住满手光滑的发丝拽住爱人的脑袋，想在这情欲洗炼的空茫无助中讨要一个踏实的亲吻，索尔立刻会意地将嘴唇贴了过来，轻啄他丰润的下唇，逗引他把舌尖探进自己口中梭巡侵略，在他欲罢不能的时候却又可恶地截断了这个吻，湿润的唇舌从他的耳垂一路舔舐过耳廓，舌尖绕着耳朵眼儿顶弄。

“唔啊！…不…别……”史蒂夫像是被一拳砸进肺泡般剧烈地抽了口气，肋间都凹陷进去，实在受不了这般刺激拼命摇头躲避，然而他全身的重量几乎都压在两人相连的地方，那狰狞的巨物顺着他的动作后撤到一半，接着一只大手便死死掐住他拧动的腰胯，坚硬的肉刃毫不费力地辗轧过甬道内每一处敏感点，狠狠地凿到深处，把薄嫩的肠壁彻底扩张开，仿佛撬开了骨头缝，自下而上穿过五脏六腑，将自己嵌进了爱人的心脏里。

史蒂夫猛地仰颈，枕在索尔肩上急促喘息着。刚才那波被电击的浪潮般的快感逐渐从峰顶滑落，他的目光里多了一点清明，又开始在这蛮不讲理的粗鲁挺入中竭力忍耐，他实在太习惯于将情绪掩埋，连这种时刻也不肯轻易卸下防线，

“吾爱，不要再忍着…”索尔的声线也早已不稳，他几乎再也克制不了自己的情欲，一下比一下迅猛地抽送起来，阿斯加德人的阴茎实在太大，完全不需要控制方向就可以全无死角地碾磨过肉壁中每一寸的敏感直达穴心，雷神粗蛮的力度仿若野兽咬紧了自己的猎物一遍遍往墙上砸，往墙上摔打，恨不得把对方狠狠夯进墙板里。

“……呃啊！唔！啊——”史蒂夫撑在墙上的手不住颤抖，超级士兵的身体那极致的强韧和敏感与这种超强度的残暴性爱相得映彰，他开始耳鸣，犹如万吨当量的炸药在意识的深海里引爆，火花顺着神经通道飞速流转，不断攀升的快感推挤着，史蒂夫张开嘴却无法呼吸，渴切着的高潮仿佛就在眼前，却始终无法抵达，“快、快一点——索尔！索尔！”

“史蒂文……”索尔在激烈的律动中含糊呼唤他的名字，滚烫的吻如同暴雨倾盆落在史蒂夫泛红的脖颈和肩窝里，“吾爱，唔，对不起……你还承受得了吗？”

史蒂夫完全听不清索尔在说什么了，只依赖本能抬高了臀向后迎合着对方的冲撞，男人的宽肩和窄腰绷出优美而充满力度的弧线，战场上那强势而威严的身姿在被钳制的性爱中也依然显不出半分软弱，索尔一抬眼便看到爱人的侧脸，低垂的睫毛下隐隐闪烁着星辰碎屑，线条冷硬的鼻梁和下颌上布满了泫然欲滴 的汗珠，顺着脖颈一侧凸起的长筋落进锁骨深陷的颈窝里。

这一丝不苟的刚强俊美即使是神也会为之动容。

索尔虔诚地将嘴唇印上那滑动的湿痕，身下却发了狠般将力道和速度提到一个不可思议的强度，在几下大开大合的狠戾操弄之后终于抵在最深处爆发出来，粗壮的手臂收得紧紧的，恨不得把爱人碾碎在怀里，阴茎在几不可能的高潮中又胀大了一圈，充满压迫感地卡在甬道末端小幅度碾压，被痉挛的肠肉含吮着开始一股一股地射精。

跟中庭人微微发凉的精液不同，阿斯加德人那忍了许久的白浊又多又烫，被内射的感觉格外强烈，泼洒在最柔嫩之处的灼烧感一举把史蒂夫濒临极限的身体推过了临界点，他陷入了窒息般的高潮中，下身刚被索尔握进手里就射了出来，射得又快又急，溅得墙面上满是精斑，几不成调的低哑泣声和身后粗重的喘息交缠在一起。

“还好吗？”索尔缓缓地撸动着手里那一根弹动着的性器，耐心等待着史蒂夫从剧烈的颤抖中恢复神志，他们汗湿的身体紧密地胶合在一起，史蒂夫时不时抽搐一下的身体仍将自己毫无缝隙地包裹着，某种深沉的情绪在这契合的情潮中充满了索尔的胸腔，他紧紧地拥抱着他，好像哪怕只分开一毫米都会令他感到痛苦，雷神用自己的嘴唇自己的皮肤自己的手指反反复复地在这具无处不完美的身体上梭巡着膜拜着，低低念诵着一些古老而晦涩的语言，来来回回绵绵不绝。

“……嗯……”史蒂夫有点不服气地感觉到雷神紧贴着自己后背的胸膛已经很快恢复了平缓的起伏，做爱中下面那个实在是太容易受制于人，他磨蹭了一会儿忍无可忍地反手推了一下索尔肌肉隆起的大腿，“先…你先放我下去。”他刚才暗暗试了几次，实在没法从这么刁钻的姿势中挣脱出去，就像被一堵墙推顶在另一堵墙上似的。

他到底不能冒险拆了前面那面墙，不然美国队长和雷神做爱做到拆房子的风流韵事会被挂到花边新闻小报的头版头条，一生一世钉在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的档案里的。

索尔挪动了一下腰，软了些许的阴茎顺着湿滑的穴口滑了出来，史蒂夫刚刚松了口气，脸色却忽然更红了：“索尔！那个、那个东西！”已经被彻底干开了的后穴一时间合不拢，堵着的巨物一抽出就开始饥渴而空虚地张合，浓白的精液混着肠液不断地汩汩涌出，然而另一个该出来的东西却还是陷在深处，始终尽忠职守地高频震动着，将同时滞留在甬道深处的体液翻搅出黏稠的啧啧水声，“怎么办？！”

“啊…糟了…那个，”索尔脸色有那么点儿尴尬，他也是第一次用这类道具，洛基跟他介绍的时候他也没怎么注意听，刚才又情致性起把这个小东西的存在完全抛诸脑后了，“对不起，史蒂文，我、我想想办法……”他箍着史蒂夫的腰把人翻过来，手掌在他的小腹上摸了摸，“能感觉到在哪里吗？”

史蒂夫恼火又崩溃，气得眼前直发黑，半晌才说得出话：“还、还能在哪？！唔……”他猛地紧闭双眼，咬住了下唇，那个被称为“琳之玉”的小玩意儿停在甬道一处仍在微微痉挛的肉窝里，刚刚从高潮中缓过劲儿来，这种过载的快感简直成了酸麻的折磨，史蒂夫挣扎着跪直身子，突然把索尔揪过来按倒在身下，一手撑在雷神坚实的胸肌上，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“给我弄出来！”

“这就弄这就弄……”索尔自下而上望着这盛怒之下双目晶亮的男人，搁在两侧的大手一路拂过修长的大腿抓住了对方饱满的臀瓣，“吾爱，如你所愿。”


	5. 5

史蒂夫感觉到两根手指剐蹭着高chao之后格外敏感的皮肤，一点点探了进去，在柔嫩的XX内半心半意地摸索着，不由得心怀不安地向前挪动着躲了一下：“你别、别给我做多余的事情……”

“这怎么是多余呢？”索尔的动作轻柔极了，嘴角弯翘的角度却多少带出一丝使坏的意味，“史蒂文，下来，靠近吾一些。”

他长长的金发散了一枕头，仿佛自带光源似地在昏暗的房间里闪烁着金子般的细碎微芒，史蒂夫倾身而下，小心地没有扯到阿萨神那矜贵的长发，格外清纯地亲了亲爱人的脸颊，手肘一松，胸膛压着胸膛，小腹贴着小腹，严丝合缝地和对方拥抱在一起。

“唔……”超级士兵的体重把雷神也压出一声低低的喟叹：“吾爱，你比看起来更有分量。”

“最近、最近貌似确实长胖了一点，天天没任务可出，旺达和小娜那群姑娘们整天做了甜品自己又不吃，全塞给我，不好意思啦……”

彻底放松地趴在一个坚实且富有弹性的怀抱里，这种卸下所有重担的感觉实在是美妙得过份，作为沉稳可靠的美国队长战斗至今，史蒂夫从来没有过如此松弛的时刻，身下是强大又温柔的爱人，夏日夜晚悠长清亮的虫鸣和楼下渐渐稀疏的音乐声，隔着半掩的玻璃窗时断时续此消彼长地传进来，此刻他完全没有活动手臂把自己那可观的体重稍微支撑起来一点的动力，嘴里还嘟哝着半句歉意，沉甸甸的睫毛已经完全耷拉了下来，一歪头舒舒服服地把脸藏进阿萨神的颈窝里，竟像是懒得计较身体里嗡嗡作响的小玩意儿，打算就这么混不吝地不顾一切睡过去了。

“胖倒是没胖，你拥有九界最完美的身体，吾爱…”索尔用下巴蹭了蹭他的头顶，“不过体力看起来是不行了么？夜还长着呢……”说着，那两根徘徊在浅处的手指，有意无意地抵着某个要命的位置轻轻一碾，怀里的身体立刻紧绷起来。

“…别闹么…难受…”史蒂夫气恼地抱怨了几声，把一只手伸到背后去拽对方的胳膊，却反被扣住手腕往下按住了一gen已经蓄势待发的粗硬lao铁。

“……another，my love，another ……”雷神稍稍抬起头，薄唇紧贴着史蒂夫的耳廓，不轻不重地啄了一下，“……please……”

“……哼。”史蒂夫顺着对方的力道缓缓地握住了那生机勃发的yu望，慢条斯理地上下把玩了一会儿，听到爱人的喉咙里发出一声带着些许恳求的呻()吟，这才大发慈悲地重新撑起上身，迎上阿萨神那双裹涵星辰光辉的蓝眼睛。

鼻息相缠之间，男人皮肤上散发出潮热湿润的汗意，混杂着令人脸红心跳的石楠花香。

猝不及防地，索尔被使劲按进床垫内，而史蒂夫挺直了腰坐在他身上，单手在雷神的胸肌处揉捏了几下，猛地掐了一下顶duan/坚ying起来的小rou粒，居高临下地开口道：

“再说一次。”索尔听见自己的队长，用上了那冷洌的、强势的、下达命令的语气，“再说一次。”

众神在上，这真是该死的性感透了！

“Please，my love，please。”索尔感觉自己连神魂都在前所未有的臣服中发着抖，他从善如流，诚恳地、谦卑地请求道，“please……”

舌尖送出颤抖的尾音，呼吸却被挡在牙齿之间不进不退，索尔在急切的渴望中逐渐感到疼痛难忍，他想要更加密不可分的拥抱，想要足以掐出淤青的爱抚，想要亲吻，想要啃噬，想要缠绵，想要攻陷。

史蒂夫的双唇微启，低垂的眼睑之下，属于罗杰斯队长的锐利目光带着毫厘不差的精准描摹过对方的眉骨和鼻梁，拇指轻轻落在那颤抖的、微干的下唇：“求我，要做什么？”

指腹传来湿热的触感，索尔把那根手指衔在唇间吮吻，更加用劲儿地抓紧了史蒂夫的腰骻，半弓起的身体将凹凸不平的腹肌收紧成了一块带有温度和曲线的钢铁，明明是九界之内最为悍勇的战士之躯，却被美国队长强硬地一手压在下方，他含含糊糊地念诵了几句古老而生僻的字句，终于忍到极限般艰难地摇了摇头：“别…史蒂文，吾爱，不要再……不要再折磨我……唔……”

他们再一次紧密地结合在一起，史蒂夫控制着速度，用身体感受着身体，用灵魂抚慰着灵魂，尽情沉溺在滚烫而胶着的交锋中。他的温柔和暴烈，他的妥协和执拗。他的失而复得，他的求仁得仁。

他们的欲念。

他们的爱情。

这一夜史蒂夫终于身体力行地探索到超级士兵血清在某方面的局限在哪里。黎明前的罗宾鸟开始它们婉转清澈的啼唱时，他在浴缸中悠悠醒转：“……说好了洗洗澡就睡的……”

“唔，对不起……”索尔被爱人一巴掌拍在脑门上，那股软绵绵的劲儿让他立刻愧疚起来，赶紧收敛心神，拽了条大浴巾把人从头到脚胡噜一番抱回床上，“睡吧睡吧，不闹你了。”

“都几点了，还睡什么睡……”史蒂夫有气无力地翻过身，“快到早饭时间了，我饿……看什么看，不让睡也不让吃，你这是打算提前送我去瓦尔哈拉吗？”

“可……”

“嘶……好疼……”史蒂夫刚坐起来脸就皱成一团，难以启齿的地方涨得发木，“……索尔！你……”

“吾错了！”尽管内心深处'吾下次还敢'的弹幕悄悄飞过，索尔脸上做小伏低的表情却很及时也很到位，情真意切地检讨道，“那、那我叫人送些食物……”

“不行。”史蒂夫一口拒绝。

开什么玩笑，让复联那群损友知道住在一起的队长和雷神俩人大清早的都不下去吃饭反而点了客房服务，那这事儿够他们津津乐道上好几年的，史蒂夫这会儿格外感谢自己挚友的先见之明：“你去帮我拿一下药……在我裤子口袋里，应该是侧兜……对，就是那个管儿……不，这不是牙膏……”

故事追溯到这里也就差不多可以回到现在了，史蒂夫低着头认真给小狼狗崽子搓洗泡沫：“你还好意思说，从那之后每次旺达点芝芝桃桃你都满脸……总之拜托你做好表情管理，不许把队伍里的小孩子带坏。”

“最需要管理表情的才不是吾呢……”索尔像个巨大的影子似地黏到史蒂夫身后，毛手毛脚地搂住他的腰，“还不是你经不住他们的眼神，耳朵红成那个样子，谁猜不出来……”

“够了够了……哎！”他这么一捣乱，史蒂夫手上没捞住，滑溜溜的小狼狗从浴缸里跳了出去，如同脱缰的野马似地窜出浴室，杵在客厅中间“啪啪啪啪啪”地疯狂甩毛，隔老远都能听得出满屋子飞溅着泡沫、水珠和狗毛的糟心场景，“臭小子！索尔！帮它给我抓回来！”

两人一狗在小小的公寓里展开了规模不大、规格却很高的追逐战，复仇者联盟说一不二的罗杰斯队长带领着队伍中战斗力数一数二的雷神大人围追堵截，终于在室内软装全部沾满狗毛之前逮住了毛发已经晾得半干的罪魁祸首，小狼狗崽子可怜兮兮地被雷神拎着脖颈子皮扔进了浴室。

“说起来，为什么唯独今天想起来做这个……这个饮品？”临到睡觉前才腰酸背痛地收拾好屋子，史蒂夫趴在床上接受阿斯加德王式按摩——即阿斯加德王子殿下亲自动手进行的按摩——的时候，终于想起来问这个问题。

不提还好，一提起来雷神大人就一肚子委屈：“本来想跟吾爱庆祝表白日。”

“表白日？”史蒂夫想了想，“五月二十一日？为什么今天是表白日？”

“521，中庭有一种语言，会将这三个数字读成……”索尔裹满了按摩油的双手顺着史蒂夫笔直的脊骨滑到上方，顺势俯身凑近了他的耳边。

“……我爱你。”

fin

————————————


End file.
